Of Pink Silk and White Linen
by Jaded Angel
Summary: She left ten years ago, to forget everything and anything of a burned past. What happens when she returns with new surprises? When past lies surface and feelings become weary, who's left to get burned? R&R (Author's Note, lil surprise as well)
1. Home wasn't really home anymore

_Disclaimer: Yep, don't own a thing. Well the plot… have to own the plot… and… the title… love my title… characters? Nope… well… a few… hmm… ok then. I don't own HEY ARNOLD and such, that's better._

_A/N: Recently got back into my Hey Arnold phase, always been a good show :) I figured I write a little something. It'll be a series, of course, lots of memories, angst, drama, romance, some cute/comic type things, also much longer, and much more cryptic in future chapters, this is sort of just a set up chapter, if you will. Well, R&R… :) Hope you enjoy._

(Scene 1)

She took a long drag on her cigarette. She exhaled slowly watching the streets below her balcony. She was sitting on a white lawn chair that was placed against the wall, a small table next to it. She watched the sun begin to dip low into the horizon. She sighed. Her mind was reeling from the phone call she had just experience with her mother.

She hated not working, damn vacation.

She took another drag of her cigarette. It seems her mother wanted her to come down and spend sometime at _home_. She didn't want too. However, the nagging voice in the back of her head was screaming at her. She hadn't seen _home_ in close to ten years. Hell, she had only talked to her mother on the phone. The only one she had seen from _home_ was her best friend, even that was three or four times in the span of a decade.

Home wasn't really _home_ anymore.

She put the cigarette out as she heard the front door slam shut. She had stopped smoking years ago, but on days like these, she couldn't stop herself.

"I smell smoke." She turned and looked at the four-foot boy that had stuck his head out from the slider.

"Thank you Riley." She said, standing up. The boy with the blond hair and cool blue eyes smiled at her.

"What's for dinner?" She smiled at him, ruffling his blonde hair as she walked into the two bedroom pent-house sweet.

"I don't know. Hey, um, your grandmother called she wants us to visit her…" She stopped and looked at him. His soft lips were in a shape of an "o", as his eyes turned into saucers.

"Really? Are we… are we going?" She quickly considered her son's excitement. He had never been to her _home_. She never really wanted to take him there.

"Um, yeah, sure, if you want."

"COOL! I get to see grandma!" He began jumping off the walls. She placed her head in her hands. He had only gotten to talk to her mother, no one else in her way-ward family. She wanted to save him from that type of experience.

"Well, we'll leave this Saturday that way your all done with school for the summer and we'll stay down there for a few weeks." He gave another bright smile.

"Are we staying with grandma?" And what, expose him to the beauty of living at her actual _home_? I think not.

"No… we'll be staying with your godmother." She said walking into the kitchen. She heard a burst of excitement. She shook her head. "Go do your homework… that way you can manipulate the computer before bed."

She felt small arms wrap around her waist.

"Thanks mom." He bounded off towards his bedroom.

She looked at the ceiling, and then began cooking dinner.

(Scene 2)

She gently closed her son's door. She sighed as she walked over to her Italian leather couch and picked up the phone. She had to do some quick time differences in her head, but decided it wasn't too late to call her best friend and beg for a place to stay.

"Hello?" She smiled.

"Hey you."

"Oh my god! Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! How's my favorite man?" She laughed as the voice of other end picked up with excitement.

"He's good, just went off to sleep. Guess what?"

"You slept with George Clooney and is harboring his love child?"

"No…"

"Damn… I wish I could sleep with George Clooney and harbor his love child." This set off a million giggles. It was minutes before the two had sobered up and were clearing their throats.

"Well, Ms. I'm married, I'm coming down there this weekend for a few weeks."

"Really?"

"I know right… I guess isolating myself and my child is unnerving my mother because she called and begged me to come down."

"Are you going to stay with her and your dad?"

"Not if I can help it."

"You're more then welcomed here, hold on… _No, it's not my mother, even it is was my mother, she's more then welcomed here_… Ok, sorry about that."

"Having issues with the husband?" She laughed. The girl chuckled a bit.

"Last time mother was here she cleaned the entire house, making him crazy trying to figure out where she put everything." She laughed, as her best friend continued to rattle on things her mother did to drive her husband mad. A few minutes and a lot of calming down later, "So?"

"You got yourself two guest for the beginning of the summer!"

"YAY!" She laughed again as the girl began discussing everything and anything they were going to do over the few weeks.

(Scene 3)

She drove on the silent interstate. She was grateful that it was empty making the three-hour drive slightly easier for her tired body. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Riley reading one of his mystery books. She smiled and looked forward again.

"How much longer?" She looked at him briefly through the mirror and then back at the road.

"Maybe an hour." She said. He let out a short sigh and then closed his book, looking out the window. "Come on kiddo, you were all smiles last night."

"I know. I guess it's weird, I always thought you hated Hillwood." She smirked; he was very perceptive of the world.

"I don't hate Hillwood, I just… I always wanted to get away. When I finally did, I just didn't ever wanted to go back." She smiled.

"Did _he_ live there?" His small voice bordered on nervousness, as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes." She said monotone, not meeting his stare in the mirror.

"Is _he_ still there?"

"I… I don't know." His small mouth closed and pressed into a line. He heard the truth behind her words as well as the emotional undertones.

He had always been so good with undertones.

(Scene 4)

They stood smiling in front of the tall white door. She tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and playfully ruffled Riley's blonde locks.

The door swung open and there stood a tiny child no older then four, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi." She said, her voice small but happy.

"Lilith! My god!" A taller woman, maybe 5'4" or so, came rushing to the door, grabbing the child into her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you don't open this door?"

"Hi mommy." The child smiled at the woman.

"I see your training your children well." She laughed.

"This coming from a woman who's son ran around an office naked when he was five. Hey baby." The woman kissed Riley's head and smiled. She gently let go of the child, lightly patting her behind. "Come in, come in."

"Can I go play outside?" Lilith asked. The woman looked down at her and opened her mouth.

"I'll take her." Riley spoke up, he had known the child since she was born and always enjoyed playing out in the yard. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, why don't you use the side gate, and don't worry about the puppy, he's the biggest softy you'll ever meet." Riley smiled and took the girl's hand. Instantly she began babbling to him the fundamentals of life as a four-year-old.

"Well…" The woman smiled. "It took you long enough."

She smiled, looking the woman up and down. "Jeez Phoebe… sometimes you're so… ugh!"

They embraced both talking at the same time about how it was so good to see the other one.

She pulled away and looked at Phoebe. Her hair was long and braided down her back. She still sported her thin rimmed glasses, with minimal make-up. She had lost almost all the baby fat from her recent child Tai, and looked happier then ever.

"It's so good to see you."

"You have no idea how it felt coming here after so long. I think I shed a few tears passing P.S. 118." They laughed. "So… where's your hubby?"

"Hey Pheebs? Do you get this joke?" The two women turned and looked at the tall man standing at the kitchen doorway. In one hand was a newspaper folded over a few times and in his other arm was a tiny little boy no older then a few months. He looked up and stared at his wife and the woman standing next to her. The newspaper fell from his hand as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Helga Pataki?"

"In the flesh. Tall Hair boy." She smirked.


	2. As a favor to me

(Scene 1)

They sat in the living room. The baby was sleeping, Riley and Lilith were still outside, and Gerald's mouth was still dropped.

"So…" Phoebe looked over to Helga and smiled. "How's Chicago?"

"Chicago?" Gerald repeated. He had been doing that a lot.

"It's ok, you know working around the clock is a bit hectic, luckily got my vacation time."

"Helga's a psychiatrist." Phoebe smiled at her husband.

"…Helga?" Gerald was amazed, if not in pure shock of the blonde bombshell sitting across from him. She looked at him and shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Gerald said getting defensive. "I mean… I kinda thought you were dead."

"You what?" Phoebe and Helga said in unison.

"I don't know! I mean you just disappeared after high school."

"For college!" Helga snarled. She stared at him and then casted her eyes downward.

"You baka." Phoebe mumbled.

Gerald opened his mouth but closed it as a boy with wild blonde hair, clear blue eyes, a knowing look in his eyes, and Gerald's four year old daughter's hand in his.

"She said she was tired." The boy said, smiling at Phoebe.

"That's so sweet… you saw her, brought her in, here," Gerald reached into his pocket and pulled out a five. He handed it to the boy and smiled, taking Lilith and turning to Phoebe. "You left her outside?"

"…Gerald…" Helga smiled sweetly as Gerald turned to her. She stood up and placed her arm around the boy's shoulders as she flicked her long hair from her own shoulders. "This is Riley, my son."

"You have a son?" For the second time in an hour Gerald's jaw hit the floor. He stared from Helga to Riley and back to Helga. "Duuude…"

"Hi Mr. Johanson… so… um… here." Riley looked nervous, handing the money back to Gerald. "It would be a bad time to mention you're my godfather wouldn't it?"

"I'm a godfather?" Gerald looked on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Helga sighed and sat back down, pulling Riley to sit next to her. "Gerald, this little issue that you're having is going to have to be pushed to the back of your mind. Riley and I are going to stay here, whether you knew that or not is irrelevant, I just… I want this trip to be relaxing and comfortable. Ok?"

Gerald looked at her and then at the boy sitting on his living room couch. There was something there, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked back at Helga and took her in.

She had to be 5'6", at least. Firm body, developed over the course of a decade. Her hair was long and cut in layers falling over her long face. She no longer bared her infamous uni-brow but instead two perfectly manicured lines. She wasn't wearing much make up, and was wearing expensive looking clothes. Her eyes were the bluest he had seen in a while, at least since high school. Her creamy complexion had peach colored tones. Her lips were pressed together, as her slender arm held her son close to her.

Gerald closed his eyes and reopened them. He didn't dare speak, not sure of what Helga was now like on the inside. He nodded his head and then looked at Riley and smiled.

"So?" Gerald started as Riley looked at the tall, dark skin man with the crew cut and athletic muscles. "You into sports?"

(Scene 2)

"I really don't want him going out without me, Gerald." Helga said as she sat in the office, attempting to check her email.

Gerald who was sitting on a nearby chair rolled his eyes. "Why not? The kid is ten, come on, at ten we were wandering the streets, saving the world… come on."

"And looked how wonderfully we grew up." Helga spat. Gerald looked at her, slightly shocked by her shift in tone. "I'm sorry… look I don't… it's complicated, just, please." Her blue eyes burned straight into him.

A sense of deja vu hit him as a he recognized the icy blue stare.

__

"What?" A younger Helga stated. She looked up from her book and stared at the Basket ball captain, with his muscles showing through his shirt and his "I'm too_ cool" smile._

"I just wanted to say how lovely your hair looks today." He smiled, showing his white, flossed teeth.

Helga reached up and delicately touched her hair that swung in a short ponytail. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on. "What do you want Johanson?"

Gerald's smile faltered as her tone shifted from confused to commanding. "I need help with English. If I get one more "F" I'm off the team. I hate English."

"Come on, it's only just your first language. Why can't you ask Phoebe?" Helga returned to skimming over the book that she had been previously reading.

"Because the last time I studied with Phoebe she threw a book at my head and sat on me." Gerald said, sitting across from the blonde.

"Aw, that's sweet." Helga smiled sweetly, then returned her bright blue eyes at her book.

"Helga, please! I promise I'll do anything you want!" Gerald begged. He knew that she didn't even have to pay attention to the class to get an "A", hell she didn't have to come to class and she'd still get an "A".

"I don't want anything." Helga mumbled. Gerald's eyes moved back and forth.

Damn not being good at English.

A light bulb suddenly appeared over his head. "I'll get you a date with Arnold."

Helga's eyes moved from the book to the jock's beaming face. "Excuse me?"

Gerald ignored the ice in her tone and leaned in his chair. "It's a known fact that you have some type of little fling with our beloved Arnold. So if you help me to get an "A" on my next test, I'll get you a date with Arnold."

"I don't want a date with Arnold, Gerald. I don't…I'll help you, ok? Consider it a favor for Phoebe." Helga returned to her book.

"But… why wouldn't you want a date with Arnold? I mean…"

"Look." Her blue eyes bore into him, they were the bluest he had ever seen. "It's complicated, just, please. A favor for Phoebe. Can I please get back to reading? I'll see you during English." She continued to stare at him. Blue demanding brown, or was it begging?

"Ok Helga, I won't take Riley out on the town." Gerald said. "It be boring anyway. Rhonda and her two kids are off in London till school starts back up. Nadine is on Safari with Lila, Stinky, and Brainy. The only people we could probably even chill with is Harold and Patty, Sid, or Arnold." Gerald shrugged, waving the matter off.

"Arnold?" Helga said, not moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"Yeah, he runs the boarding house. His grandfather is still running strong, as well as his grandmother, just he doesn't want that type of stress on them, ya know?"

"Yes, of course." Helga looked at Gerald, shutting the computer off. "How… is he… Um…"

"He's not married, if that's what you're trying to ask. Lila and him almost got married but you know her. Other then that, he's a sad bachelor with a dead end job." Gerald smiled slightly.

"You two still close?"

"He was my best man, god father to Lilith, I'm seeing him tomorrow, yeah we're still pretty close."

"Where are you seeing him?" Gerald noted the sudden anxiety that was seeping through Helga, but ignored it for the moment.

"He's coming over here and then we're taking the kids to the park. Hey, if there's two adults can Riley come?"

Helga stared at him, her eyes were on the verge of jumping the edge of the cliff, but her other features were calm and focused.

"You can not tell Arnold I'm here."

"Why?"

"You just can't." Helga stated.

"Helga." Gerald looked at her, confused.

"Gerald, as a favor to me, do not tell Arnold I'm here." With a quick turn, Helga walked out of the office. Leaving Gerald standing dumbfounded.

(Scene 3)

Helga laid on the bed in the guestroom. She was happy that Riley decided to take the futon in the office, giving them both space. She knew by the end of the night the boy would find himself in her room. He was never good at sleeping somewhere he wasn't familiar with.

There was a knock at the door that made Helga curled her lips in a smirk. She looked at the clock.

"Time of death, nine thirty." Helga mumbled. "Come in!"

Her smirked turned into a genuine smile when she saw her best friend's black locks walk into the white and blue bedroom.

"Hey." Phoebe smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Helga smiled as she shifted in the bed so Phoebe could lie next to her. They could stare at the ceiling and talk, like they use too.

Phoebe leaned up against the pillows and placed her hands behind her head, like Helga. Silence enveloped the room, as they counted the bumps on the popcorn ceiling.

"So, I heard about you forbidding Gerald to take Riley out with him." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, I know you get it…"

"I do get it, I think it's a good idea, Riley's a smart kid. All he would have to do is look at _him_ and know instantly who his father is. And there would be hurt for everyone."

"You think I should tell him."

"Well yes, but maybe it be best for you to talk to his father first. I mean, come on, he's not very aware of the situation at hand."

"I just don't want Riley to get hurt." Helga sighed and then covered her face with her hands. "Where the hell did it get so confusing?"

"I don't know." Phoebe rested a hand on Helga's shoulder. "I wish I could help, but, I don't even know the whole story."

"He said it was mistake, it never happened, I mean, I can't have him tell _my_ child that." Helga said. Phoebe nodded her head, noting the tone of Helga's voice.

"Well, talk to _him_, you never know." Phoebe smiled.

"We'll see. Tomorrow I'm taking Riley to my mom's."

"Convenient." Phoebe smirked.

"You forgot to tell me you bought **ice cream**." Helga said looking at her.

"I didn't have to buy **ice cream**. **Ice cream** has always been here."

"…He never left?"

"How was he suppose too?" Phoebe smiled slightly. "You were the only one who got away Helga. Even with me in Connecticut, I never really left here."

"I like thinking your dramatic." Helga smiled. Phoebe nodded and smiled back.

"If I remember correctly, you're the reigning drama queen."

__

Phoebe stared into the girl's room mirror, sighing as her short hair fell around her face. "I shouldn't have cut it so short."

Helga applied her lip balm and then gently ran her fingers threw her own blonde locks. She looked over to Phoebe and gently tossed her hair up. "I think it's cute."

"We're juniors in high school, who does cute anymore?"

"What do we care?" Helga shrugged. "Come on, we cut history everyday for a cigarette break."

"How does that support your point?"

"When have we cared what was in or not?"

"I don't care if short hair is in or out, I'm just stating I'm tired of being cute."

"Uh huh." Helga straightened out her jean jacket and smiled as she gently played with the black belly ring she had gotten over the weekend. "I love this thing."

"You would." Phoebe said, grabbing her book bag and walking out the girl's bathroom. Helga in tow, still playing with the ring.

"Like you don't love yours." Phoebe turned her head and stuck out her tongue, revealing a silver stud in the middle of it. "That's cute Phoebe, c-u-t-e, cute."

Phoebe glared back at her and opened her locker. Helga turned around to face her own locker, ending up on the floor.

"Sorry Helga." She looked up to see a hand in front of her face and two sea-green eyes looking at her apologetically.

She took the hand and stood up. "What's my morning without running into you, Football head?"

"I guess it be a pretty bad day." He smiled coyly and continued his journey to homeroom.

"I loathe_ him."_

"You do not." Phoebe mumbled.

"I so do." Helga snapped. "He is the bain of my existence."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are such a drama queen," she stated dryly.

"Damn straight!" Helga said, her eyes watching the boy with the corn flower hair walk down the hall.

"Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow." Helga said. Phoebe snapped out of her revenue and looked at her best friend.

"No you won't."

"Yeah, no I won't."

(Scene 4)

Helga sat in the large living room, watching her mother fuss over Riley.

"You look so much like your mother!" Miriam was beyond happy to see her youngest daughter and grandson. Helga rolled her eyes.

Everyone said that Riley was her spitting image, she never saw it, ever. She only saw how he resembled his father, on the outside and the inside. There were days were she had to stop herself from calling her only son his father's name.

"Thank you Grandma." Miriam smiled and gently pinched his cheeks. Helga had to admit ever since the drinking stopped and Miriam got back into the work force, she was a better person.

"Where's dad?" Helga asked, leaning into his chair.

"He'll be home in a few minutes. I'm happy I could have had time with you two to myself though."

"Oh trust me, I'm grateful myself." Helga smiled.

"Miriam!"

"Bob, guess who came to see us?"

"Who?" The man stood at the entrance of the living room. Helga looked over at him. Wrinkles adorned his tired face. His eyes were dull, as his hair was as gray as ever. Miriam had aged so gracefully, she still looked thirty-five, Bob looked over seventy, even though he was about sixty-five.

"Hey Bob." Helga smirked.

"Girl?"

"Helga, dad." Helga shook her head as Bob looked over to Riley. "Riley this your grandfather, Bob Pataki. Bob, this is my son, Riley."

"You have a kid."

"Yes…" Helga said slowly.

"You got married?"

"No…"

"Boyfriend?"

"No…"

"How old is he?"

"Ten."

"… Ok then." Bob shrugged and ruffled Riley's hair as he walked into the kitchen.

Helga blinked, she wasn't sure what just happened, but if she were to guess Bob had gone into the kitchen to get some beer and to do some math in his head.

"Wait, you were eighteen?" Bob said coming back into the living room a cold beer in his hands.

"Yes Bob, I found out I was pregnant with him two months after I got to Chicago." Helga sighed. Riley had heard the story and lived through the sacrifices his mother had made, he wasn't ashamed of her, he was actually proud.

"How come… you never… but I mean…"

"I told you I was going to be ok, dad, and if that meant giving up a few things, raising a child, and becoming a very successful psychiatrist, I think I did ok."

Bob let his mouth hang open. He looked at Helga, then Riley, then Miriam, and back at Helga. It always seemed to end with Helga. He then cleared his throat and sat on the armchair across from Helga.

"So, I'm a grandfather?"

"Bob, Olga has three kids, you've always been a grandfather."

"Yeah, but I never knew I was a grandfather for so long."

"Well, now you know." Helga said, looking at him.

Bob looked at Riley and gave a half smile. "Well, at least he's better looking then Olga's three."

A laugh broke out into the room, clearing whatever tension out. Helga was grateful; she'd have to thank her mother or Riley for laughing at the joke. She noticed, however, that Miriam and Riley's mouths were closed, and Bob was simply staring at her. She realized that it was her own laughter filling the air of her childhood hell.

This made her laugh harder.

(Scene 5)

Helga got out of her car after parking it across the street from Phoebe and Gerald's house. She smiled as Riley raced across and stood at the bottom step of the stoop.

She sighed; noting it had been a pretty good day. Bob and Miriam were excited to see their grandson, as well as their daughter. They had lunch and dinner together and Bob even slipped Riley some money. Which would be put in the bank almost immediately. Bob was going to take Riley and Olga's son to a baseball game in New York over the weekend, and Miriam had planned a lunch and shopping date with her two daughters.

There was shock with the whole thing, but Helga had decided ten years, was ten years. And people change.

She slid the key Phoebe had given her into the door and walked in. Riley smiled as Lilith ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Let's go play." Lilith squealed, as Riley placed her down. She grabbed the older boy's hand and raced up the stairs. Helga smiled and placed down her purse.

She looked up to see a tall man, 6'2" or so it seemed, with unruly blonde hair, slightly built frame, sort of round-ish face, and two sea-green eyes.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" His deep voice contrasted with his soft features.

It was finally Helga's turn to drop her jaw. She stared at the man, taking a sharp breath in. She opened her mouth ready to scream, instead five words, five lethal words spread with venom poured from her pretty cherry blossom lips.

"I'm going to kill her."


	3. Yeah, no I won't

**Heh, I consider Hillwood a place that would be like, on the outskirts of New York, now… if Helga and Riley live in Chicago, and they're going towards New York… heh, it's a 12-hr drive… SO we're gonna ignore this detail that was screwed up in chapter one, and just, smile and nod :) Next chapter soon. It'll be chuck full of angst and excitement :) R&R! Hope you enjoy!**

(Scene 1)

"I'm going to kill her." Helga shut her eyes tightly. Silently begging some higher being to make this go away. She reopened her blue eyes and stared at the man with the cornflower hair.

"Kill who?" He asked. Helga's insides twisted as his voice filled the small hallway.

"Phoebe." She said the name with as much anger as she could muster.

"…Why?" Helga stared at him. She was giving him way too much credit. He had no clue who she was. Phoebe and Gerald didn't tell him.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry?" He was mildly confused, ok, extremely confused. This was exactly why he didn't want to baby-sit. He should have known something was up when Gerald winked at him and told him surprises were in store for him.

"You don't know who I am."

"…I don't know who you are." She looked familiar, very familiar. But he just couldn't put a name to the face. A beautiful face at that.

"You were always the densest out of all of us, weren't you, Football head."

His eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped.

Helga couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed the table next to the stairs for support. She mused that in a perfect world there would have been hugging and toothy smiles. But this was no perfect world.

"Helga G. Pataki?" Not a perfect world indeed.

"Dr. Helga G. Pataki, thank you very much." She straighten out her jacket, further avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my god, it's been… years."

"Ten, Arnold, ten long, distant years." Helga said, her voice flowy.

There was a pause.

"You look great." She looked up surprised as she saw his eyes move up and down her body. He smiled as he caught her eyes. "You look so different, I mean, I don't know."

She found this amusing. She had never, ever forgotten him. She could pick him out of a crowd of three hundred people, hell, more then that. She would recognize his voice without hesitation. Her hair is slightly longer, a few smile wrinkles, some expensive clothes, and she's a complete stranger.

"Good to know Arnold." She sighed as she shook her head. "You look pretty good yourself. How are you?"

Arnold stood somewhat still confused. He remembered Helga; she was like a dream that never left him. She looked different. Through out their lives she was never one to dress so nicely or to wear more then just lip-gloss. But here she was, in the flesh. Ten years had changed her, at this point from the inside out.

"I'm good. Gerald asked if I would baby-sit, I had no idea that you were here. I might have to hurt him." Helga nodded.

"I was going to come over and see you… later this week." She nodded her head. She knew perfectly well that she had planned to avoid him if it meant hiding in garbage bins.

"Really? It would have been great to see you. You know, on our own terms." He smiled. His earth shattering, weak in the knees, "I truly care" smile.

Helga felt her lips curl slightly. She loved those smiles.

__

"Watch it Football head!" Helga marched past him, slightly shoving him off to the side.

Arnold looked at her and fixed his shirt. If the girl wasn't any pushier. Gerald smiled as he leaned against his locker, allowing his overly long legs to stretch out.

"Damn these growth spurts. I wish I were a girl. Look at them, in sixth grade a practically done with all there little hormonal changes crap."

Arnold turned to him and shook his head. "You really_ weren't paying attention in Health, were you?"_

"Not my style man, not my style." Arnold shook his head and began walking in the direction Helga had disappeared in.

He wandered around until he heard soft sobs coming from one of the small hallways. He walked slightly faster and then stopped suddenly as he saw the girl with the choppy blonde hair and badass attitude, crying.

"Helga?" She turned and stared at him, another sob escaping her dry lips.

"Go away." She said, turning so her face was hidden from him.

"What's wrong?" He was panicked. Helga did not_ cry. Helga was the one who _made_ other people cry._

"Nothing!" Another sob. Arnold gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else." Helga looked at him slightly. He noticed how red her eyes were. "I want to help."

Helga looked at him and shook her head. "You can't."

Arnold looked at her, and did the only thing he could. He gently took her in his arms and hugged her. He was expecting the girl to push him away and beat him close to death.

However, she surprised him.

Helga rested her head against his shoulder and just cried, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Arnold whispered meaningless words, as he gently stroked her head and patted her back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was being screamed at. He was comforting his bully from childhood.

The late bell for the buses rang.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked up at him, ready to apologize, or insult him, anything. But she couldn't.

Arnold looked at her and gently pushed some hair off her face. Then he smiled, one of his earth shattering, weak in the knees, "I truly care" smiles.

It took all of what little strength Helga had left not to kiss him, or jump into his arms.

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Mom?" She snapped out of her thoughts as a new fear entered her mind.

"What?" She shouted up the stairs in instinct. She looked at the shocked expression Arnold was wearing. She chose to ignore it.

"Can I watch TV in the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure. Where's Lilith?"

"She fell asleep!" She heard a door closed. She would have been mad that he was yelling at her instead of coming downstairs to ask her, but right now, she was beyond relieved.

"Mom?" She looked at Arnold and her eyes again avoided his.

"Um… yeah, I have a son." She looked up at him.

"You're married?"

"No, I actually haven't been in a serious relationship in a while." She said, her voice soft.

"Well I'm assuming you were in one if you have a kid." She bit her bottom lip as she looked back at Arnold. She was going to give him too much credit again.

"Riley isn't from some beautiful love affair, he's pretty much from a one night stand." She felt her body tense as the words slipped from her lips.

"Oh, well, um… I'm sorry?" Arnold said, now nervous. Helga looked at him, dropping her mouth open a bit. She regained composure and shook her head.

"It's ok."

"Is the father at least still in his life?" Arnold asked. Curiosity killed the cat.

"…Um… no not really. Or well not actually." Helga bit her lip again. She saw Arnold's mouth open. "I'm really, really tired, can we continue this, later."

"Yeah sure. You want me to leave?" Helga looked at him.

"No, of course not, you can stay."

"Really?"

"…No. I'll deal with the kids, and I'll be sure to thank Gerald and Phoebe for us." Helga smiled as she walked over to the door.

Arnold grabbed his jacket and smiled. "I'll call you later this week. I would love to get together."

"…Uh huh." Helga smiled back slightly and gently closed the door as Arnold headed down the street. She leaned against the heavy oak and sighed. "I swear to… I'm going to kill her."

(Scene 2)

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Phoebe stated as she continued to do her laundry.

"Look you, I had to converse with him. After ten freakin' years." Helga growled as she sat on the dryer.

"You are such a baby. Did he meet Riley?"

"Only the essence of Riley. Thank god my child likes TV." Helga sighed in relief.

"You are going to eventually have to tell him Helga." Phoebe said, folding random articles of clothing.

"…No I won't." Helga decided.

"You're joking?" Helga looked at her and made a face. Phoebe glared at her, eyes like daggers. Helga's shoulders slumped.

"Yes. I'll have to tell him." Helga sighed and placed a hand over her face. "I shouldn't have come."

"Bite your tongue. I haven't seen you in months, and Riley loves it here." Phoebe stated, on to towels.

"This is getting to complicated. You know, I should have told him when I found out I was pregnant." Helga was close to the brink of insanity.

"Why didn't you?" Phoebe asked, she knew so little about anything Helga did or why she did it. Hell, she was slightly blurry on how Riley came into existence.

"Because the whole thing was a mess. It was a mistake; he went so far as to say that it never even happened. Come on, we were eighteen. Who wants a kid at eighteen? What if he made me move back to Hillwood? After I fought so hard to get out? I couldn't do it Pheebs. And now, jeez." Helga put both hands over her face. "That's it, I'm jumping off of your house. Raise Riley right for me, ok?"

"Sweetie," Phoebe put a comforting hand on Helga's shoulder. "Everyone has to make decisions in their lives. Whether or not what you did was good to everyone else, it worked out for you. You have an amazing child, who's smart, polite, sweet, nothing like you as a child. You not only finished college, but also got your Masters and Ph.D. while raising Riley. You did it all without any help. Not many people could do that. Yet, you always could." Phoebe smiled as Helga's hands gently fell from her face. Helga looked at her best friend.

"I loathe you."

"I know."

"I'm suppose to be the psychiatrist here."

"I know."

"I'll invite him to dinner tomorrow." Helga jumped off the dryer and began walking into the kitchen. "I'll tell him everything."

Phoebe looked at her and threw her a small smile. "No you won't."

Helga nodded as she continued. "Yeah, no I won't"

(Scene 3)

Riley shot the basketball and then began jumping up and down as the ball slid into hoop.

"YES!" Sid smirked and gently patted the boy's head.

"Wow, for a nerd, you're pretty good with a basket ball."

Riley smiled brightly. "Mom taught me."

"Go figure." Helga stated as she sat on the bleachers, smiling. Sid patted Riley's head one more time before walking over to the blonde beauty.

"So?" Sid smiled as Helga leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're not mad at me." Sid kissed the top of her head, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Me, be mad at you? It be a sign of the apocalypse." Sid laughed. Helga joined in.

She watched Riley run around the hoop, re-enacting some game he had seen on TV. She smiled.

"He's a good kid." Sid said.

"Make's you wonder if he's really mine."

"Yeah, it sort of does." Helga laughed.

"I'm so sorry I left, barely two words to you."

"Eh, no worries. I mean, come on, I wouldn't expect it any other way. You wanted out of here more then any of us. You got out. Besides, the Christmas cards, random pictures, random phone calls, I think you tried better then any one else did." Sid smiled.

Helga nodded a bit. She relaxed against Sid's shoulder and smiled.

__

"Pass it to ME!" Sid shouted. He was 6'3", think black hair covered by a baseball cap, gorgeous features (smile, muscles, and face), and was currently shouting at his long time best friend.

"Shut up Sid!" Helga yelled back. She threw the ball through Stinky's long legs and shouted, throwing her arms up as Sid grabbed the ball and made a three point shot.

"We are the CHAMPIONS!" Sid shouted as he pulled Helga into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah shucks you guys, it's just a game." Stinky said as Harold panted behind him.

"And we're still the winners!" Helga smiled walking over to her bag. Sid stuck his tongue out to the boys and then plopped himself on the grass next to the courts.

Helga looked at him and smiled as she gently patted her face.

"Good game partner." Sid smiled. Helga nodded.

"Back at ya!"

"You still coming to my house? We're never going to graduate if we don't finish this damn History Report."

"Of course I'm coming to your house. I've been going to your house every Sunday since fifth grade." Helga smiled as she zipped up her bag. "I think your mother would be scared if I didn't come over."

"She'd probably blame me." Sid smiled; taking a sip from the water bottle Helga handed him.

"So, we still going to prom together, or did you find a bimbo?" Helga asked. Sid looked at her, and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking to his house.

"I promised we'd go to prom together if neither of us had a date by March. It's April. We're going to prom together, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sid smiled. Helga laughed.

"It would be weird showing up to prom with out each other."

"Considering the entire school thinks we're getting it on." They laughed.

"If I remember correctly… ever since that day I saved you from Big Patty and we started becoming friends, everyone thought we were getting it on."

"Those perverts." Sid laughed. "Phoebe, you, and me, the movies tomorrow after school, right?"

"Right." Helga smiled.

"Good, we need to get in some personal time before graduation comes and goes and you fly away." He smiled.

"You're being dramatic." Helga laughed.

"Nah, I know you're gonna make something of yourself." Sid smiled, which in return, made Helga smile.

"Helga, wohoo." Helga looked at Sid and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"No problem space cadet." Sid laughed as Helga elbowed him.

"What were you saying?"

"Whose the lucky guy?" Sid motioned over to Riley.

"You'll never guess."

"Oh, trust me I could." Helga looked at him and sighed.

"How did you know?"

"How didn't I? Does he know?"

"No… I have a dinner date with him tomorrow though. Should I tell him?"

"Yes." Sid said without hesitation.

"You think so?" Sid sighed and looked over at Riley.

"Let's just say, that if I had a son like him and the heart of a woman like you, I would want to know. Not only would I want to know; I would never, ever, let you go again."

Helga looked at him and smiled.

(Scene 4)

"You look amazing." Riley smiled as his mother twirled around. Phoebe sat on the bed nodding her head.

Helga looked at them and back to the mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress that went to about her thighs, and then a thick-ish sheer flowy material fell from the hem of the dress to her knees. It had spaghetti straps with silver sparkles all over it. She was wearing a simply necklace and earrings. Her hair was loose, curls and waves down her back. She was wearing strappy sandals and a sheer black shawl.

"I can't do this." Helga said dejectedly.

"You need a boyfriend, this is ridiculous." Riley said. Helga looked at him, he had know clue that after tonight his life was about to change, whether it be good or bad. She looked Phoebe who smiled reassuringly.

"You look gorgeous."

"Eh." Helga looked back at the mirror and sighed. She so did not want to face him.

"So, you went to high school with this guy?"

"She's known this guy all her life." Phoebe smiled at her godson. "He's Gerald's best friend."

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah." Helga smiled.

"Guys! Arnold's here!" Helga's stomach did a flip. She scolded herself.

Riley was about to head downstairs when Helga grabbed his shoulder.

"You have summer reading to do, you can meet him later." She said sternly.

"Oh come on mom." Riley slightly begged, trying to look down the stairs and to the front door.

"No." Helga turned him in the direction of the office. "Go read."

"You slave driver." Riley mumbled.

"I heard that." Helga said as she descended the stairs.

Arnold looked from Gerald to the blonde at the bottom of the steps.

"Wow." He said, and smiled. "You look great!"

"Thank you." She smiled as Gerald nodded approvingly, and Phoebe came down behind her.

She looked over Arnold; he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked so sophisticated.

Helga's smile faltered as she figured out that after tonight, much like Riley, her life would never be the same again.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Helga smiled and followed Arnold out of the house and towards his car.

"I think you'll like this place." He smiled. Helga nodded.

It didn't really matter at this point. She was about to break a grown man's life. Probably get burned in the process herself.

(Scene 5)

Dinner had been going smooth enough. They talked about college, jobs, people they met, people they wish they never met, etcetera.

Helga was impressed. Arnold was an English teacher at one of the local high schools, and took care of the boarding house. He had graduated from NYU, and had done a correspondence program to get his masters. He lived at the boarding house and had two dogs, Bernard and Abner Jr. Jr., named after his late pig of course. His life was a trip.

Lila and him had gone out exclusively for a few years, but she broke it off with him and married Brainy two years ago. Other then a few casual girlfriends, and the one or two "girl of his dreams" he was right now concentration on the boarding house.

Helga had sat and listened, hanging on ever word. She made her usual comments and smiled every once and a while.

She told him about the University of Phoenix and how she had gotten a scholarship and had graduate top of her class. She talked about Riley, and the things she had to go through for them. She told him about the random guys, who didn't want kids, or at least someone else's kid. She graduated with her Ph.D. three years ago and was hired by a private institution. She was one of the most popular psychiatrists, dealing with depressed housewives and rebellious teenagers. She talked about the large paycheck at the end of the week.

She found herself talking the most about Riley. It was just force of habit.

Arnold enjoyed it all. Riley just seemed like such a great kid.

Now, they were drinking their coffee as Helga talked about Riley's naked phase when he was five.

"He sounds like an amazing kid." Arnold laughed.

"He is." Helga smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a shame he doesn't have a father figure." Arnold shook his head. "Can I meet him?"

Helga stared at him. Arnold was dense, Riley wasn't. While it went over one's head, the other would be furious. Helga would be in the middle and she wasn't use to the middle.

"Look, before you meet him, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

Helga looked at him. Her heart began pounding. "Remember… that night…"

"What night?" Arnold asked confused. Helga's head was reeling, this was going to be difficult and she was, again, giving him too much credit.

"When we slept together." Helga whispered.

Arnold looked at her. His eyes began to dart around the restaurant.

"Arnold… please."

He looked back at her and nodded. Helga stared at him, she knew he remembered, his reaction was to spastic for him to have forgotten.

"Ok, the was the last time I ever had… ya know." Helga said, her conservative personality coming back.

She looked at Arnold. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes staring back at her. She could see the wheels turning in his head, but maybe she was giving him too much credit.

Suddenly, Helga saw him move slightly, and then fall to the ground in a heap. She looked to the side of the table. Maybe she didn't give him too much credit.

She placed a hand over her face.

"Oh crap."


	4. Sweet dreams of false realties

(Scene 1)

Arnold and Helga sat on a bench in the park across the street from the restaurant. Arnold had an ice pack over his right temple, where a small bump had been forming.

Helga was sitting with her arms crossed, one would think in anger. The reality, however, was she was cold. The breeze had picked up, a sign from god she was sure, and she was cold.

She had quickly paid the bill, asking for an ice pack, and then left with Arnold not too far behind her. They hadn't spoken a word to each other besides agreeing not to go home yet. There was about a foot and a half in-between them. Helga trying to stay warm was ignoring whatever had just happened.

Arnold, however, had an ice pack on his head, a scowl on his face, and a million thoughts racing through his mind. Less then twenty minutes ago he was a single, childless man. Less then twenty minutes ago he was a happy, free, do whatever I want whenever I want, man. And now, he was a father and a one-night stand. How could one petite, blonde woman do this to a man? She had a Ph.D. and charisma skills, that is how one woman could do this to a man.

He sighed and looked over to Helga who was slightly shivering and staring down at the ground. Of all the days to ignore his horoscope.

Helga was trying to think of something to tell Riley. She had never lied to him before. Well maybe telling him, when he was four, his father was a space cadet was somewhat far fetched, but hell, he believed it. He knew that his parents had had differences. Like, Arnold wanted to forget about it and Helga didn't. But Helga had a feeling that Riley just wasn't going to take this well.

What kid would?

She felt something rub against her arm. She turned to see Arnold looking forward, his arm outstretched with his jacket held out for her.

"Thank you." She said softly. He nodded, still not looking at her, or the direction she sat in.

Again, in a perfect world, he would have looked at her.

But this was no perfect world.

Helga sighed, taking in the scent of his jacket. He smelt like clean linen fresh out of the dryer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked over at him, surprised by the action and tone of his voice. His eyes were focused on something in the distance, but his energy was all on her.

"When was I suppose to? I found out two months after I moved to Illinois. You told me that it never happened, that we should forget about it. So logically, of course, my first reaction was to call you and say, "Hey Arnold! Guess what, I'm pregnant! Go figure." Who the hell would do that? How could I tell a person who thought it was a mistake, that I pregnant with his child? Because so help me, my son _is not_ a mistake." Helga was trying to stay in control. She could see Arnold backing down and flinching at her sharp tone and harsh words.

Arnold opened his mouth then closed it again. He closed his eyes tightly and placed a hand over his forehead.

So, was it his fault for being stupid or hers for being burned?

__

Helga sighed as she walked into school on Monday. Prom had been a trip and a half. She shook her head and stretched out as she looked for Phoebe or Sid. As the fates would have it, her eyes landed on a certain not so much football head anymore.

Arnold, catching her glance, excused himself from whatever group he was talking to and rushed over to her.

"We need_ to talk." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the building and straight into the library._

"Ow." Helga said as they found themselves between two large bookshelves. Hidden from the world.

Helga found it somewhat funny, but the way Arnold was looking at her, made her shift gears.

"Look, about Friday…" Arnold paused. She knew it was coming. He was about to say it didn't mean a thing and they should go about their lives. "It never happened."

See in an ideal world, Helga would have flew at him, clawing him to death. But this was no ideal world.

Helga was speechless. Not only did he say something that beautiful and that meaningful (for her at least) had never happened, he was saying it with no emotion what so ever. He didn't only regret it; he was waving it off as a nightmare.

Arnold looked at her, expecting to be beaten or yelled at, anything at all. But he watched as her eyes seem to grow larger and her mouth formed a tense line. He wasn't expecting silence, not from Helga.

"Helga," He gently touched her arm, but she pulled it back. He looked at her as she cradled her arm and her big blue eyes filled with pain. It was almost as if he had burned her.

He realized he had.

Helga closed her eyes. Every time she was so close, she ended up back where she began. And as some cosmic joke it could all be traced back to Arnold. Sweet, dense, horrid Arnold.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She backed away slowly.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Arnold_." He flinched at the tone of his name. "I was just coming to tell you the same thing. It never happened. Hell, how could it? I don't even _know_ you." She turned on her heel and rushed out of the library._

Arnold sighed; he hated making her mad. In this case, he hated making her cry.

Arnold shook his head. Phoebe had been furious at him. Gerald wasn't allowed to talk to him and Sid had to be held back by Harold from kicking the crap out of him. He knew they didn't know exactly what happened, because had they known. Screw it. He would not be alive today.

He looked over at Helga. She looked so small in his jacket. He sighed.

"You could have told me." He said softly. He looked at her. The way the street lamp hit her face, how her hair seem to lure an innocent bystander to take another look, just the way she was trying to be stronger then everyone else in the world and was succeeding, it as all simply breath taking.

"I could have." He knew that was not the white flag going up. Quite the contrary, it was possibly her declaration of war.

"What did you tell him about me?"

"The truth." Helga sighed. "That I loved you, and something happened, and in the end we realized that we had too many differences."

"Did he know I didn't know?"

"Yes, I told him that he was a surprise, that you weren't still in my life. I didn't lie to him if that's what you're implying."

"But you lie to me?"

"I prefer with holding information." Helga said, still staring at the ground.

Arnold leaned back against the bench. "Does he look like me?"

"I think so, everyone says he's in my image, but I only see you. I _always_ saw you."

"Can I meet him?" Arnold knew at this point there was no going home and pretending it never happened. That was his first mistake last time.

"I have to talk to him tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Helga shrugged. Arnold stared at her.

He was too angry to be angry. He was angry with Helga, at himself, right now he was angry at the world.

Because less then thirty minutes ago, he was childless. Now, as some cosmic prank on him, he had a son.

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world.

(Scene 2)

Helga sat on her bed as Riley paced around the bedroom. She had been grateful the boy was asleep when she got home. After telling him that his father not only lived in Hillwood, but also was taking him out to "talk" in a matter of hours, Helga felt the need for a cigarette. A very big, never-ending cigarette.

"So, this Arnold person, is my father? And you told him last night? And NOW I have to meet him?" Riley said. He felt tears in the back of his eyes. He wasn't quite sure why though. He wasn't really mad, or well he was. But he was a little relaxed at finally having some of the pieces of the puzzle in his hands. He understood why his mother hated Hillwood. He understood why she didn't want him going off with Gerald. He wasn't quite sure why suddenly his mother told his father, but in any case he was somewhat excited to meet this Arnold character.

Helga looked at her son. She wasn't quite sure what was going on in his head, but she was surprised by the maturity he was showing. I'm sorry but at the age of ten, Helga would not have only killed her mother but proclaimed herself an orphan and went to live with Phoebe. Riley had yet to do or even consider these acts of sin.

"Why now?" Riley asked, sitting on the bed next to his mother.

Helga looked at him. She didn't know why now. Hell, she didn't know why not. "It's complicated baby." She said placing her arm around her son.

He didn't push her away; he found comfort in her arms. He always had.

__

"Mommy." Helga turned from her work and smiled at Riley. He was clutching his teddy bear in his blue jet plane pajamas, sucking his tiny thumb.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, a smile gracing her features.

"I had a bad dream again." He began to softly cry. Helga picked him up and took him to the couch, wrapping her arms around his tiny frame.

"It's ok baby." She gently kissed his head, holding him close to her.

"Tell me a story." He whispered, staring at her big blue eyes. He like the color of her eyes, they were shades lighter then his, he didn't have a crayon the color of his mother's eyes.

"Ok, what do you want to hear?"

"About daddy." Helga smiled softly.

"Ok," She whispered. "Your daddy was the sweetest, most gentlest soul in the universe. He would take trips to the Africa and South America. He went in search of buried treasure and fought pirates. He always won."

Helga smiled as her tiny son drifted off to sleep. Sweet dreams of false realities. She kissed his forehead, holding him close to her body.

"Maybe one day," She smiled looking at his tiny face. "He'll bring you an adventure to really dream about."

Riley opened his eyes, he felt so warm and safe when it was just he and his mother. He never really did need his father to bring him an adventure. He had his own to dream about.

"Do I really have to meet him?"

"You've been wanting to meet him since you were three. Riley, I think you have to meet him." Helga said, slightly worried.

"It's just… what if he doesn't like me?" Riley felt the tears begging to burn his eyes.

"Baby… how could he not?"

(Scene 3)

Arnold sighed as he stretched. He had been shocked when he had seen the boy walk down the stairs. He did look like Helga's spitting image. His hair was a few shades brighter, much like Arnold's hair, and his eyes were darker then Helga's intense blue. But his face was Helga's.

"So?" Arnold looked over at the short boy. "What are we going to do?"

Arnold looked up in thought for a moment. Currently they were at the park. Their conversation hadn't exactly grown much further then "what do you do at work?".

"What do you want to do?" Arnold asked, smiling. He could see the wheels turning in Riley's head. He watched as Riley gently stuck his bottom lip out and placed his hands in his pocket.

"You like baseball?"

"Yeah." Arnold said. Riley smiled slightly and nodded.

"Know of any good fields?"

Arnold smiled; he knew the perfect field.

(At the Johanson Residence)

Helga sat in the living room; her nerves were acting up. Phoebe walked in with Tai and smiled.

"How you holding up?"

"I guess ok, I mean Arnold wouldn't let anything happen to Riley. Riley's a smart kid. I'm ok."

"Dying inside?" Phoebe questioned sitting down. Helga placed her head in her hands.

"Yes."

"You're just a little off, I mean it's the first time you had to trust someone, like this, with Riley." Phoebe smiled as Helga lifted her head up.

"What if they don't get along? What if Arnold says something? Riley could just come home and never want to talk to me again." Helga mumbled. "I shouldn't have told him. I should have just ignored all this."

"Helga!" Phoebe scolded. "Now come on, you are a mature woman. We want Arnold and Riley to get along. The boy needs a father figure."

"Fine. It's just… I don't know. I guess I underestimated how much I would have to adjust too." Helga shrugged.

"You're just a little nervous that not only will Arnold be mad at you, he'll somehow convince Riley to be mad at you." Phoebe smirked as Helga looked at her dryly.

"Am I not the one that got a Ph.D. in psychiatry?"

"Well I did take those courses during college. I mean, I'm a doctor too ya know." Phoebe smiled as Helga stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Right now? Jump off the roof of the house." Helga disappeared up the stairs.

Phoebe smirked, shaking her head. Her smile faltered as she thought of the possibilities. In a flash she was running up the stairs, still holding on to Tai.

"Helga!" She shouted.

Gerald walked into the house, Lilith babbling in his ear.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW." Gerald moved his head towards the stairs and shook his head.

"I had such a quiet life."

(Scene 4)

Riley smiled as he took another bite of his ice cream. Arnold wasn't a bad guy, at all. They had spent two hours playing catch and basketball. Arnold bought him pizza and ice cream.

They were currently sitting at the pier watching the sun reflect off the lake.

"So, this wasn't too bad at all." Arnold smiled, taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Nope." Riley smiled. "It was to say the least, enjoyable."

"You really are your mother's child." Arnold smiled. Riley nodded.

Silence drifted over them, thoughts of having a father and having a son playing on their minds.

"If…" Riley started, making Arnold look at him. "If mom had told you, before, when she first found out about me. Would you have wanted me?"

Arnold looked back at the lake. He didn't know. He might have, but he might not have.

"I'm not sure, Riley." He shrugged. "I mean… I can't go back in time and see how I would have felt."

"Do you want me now?" Arnold stared at him. They had known each other for a few hours and Riley was asking him some hard questions. The mind of a child Arnold mused.

"At this point, I'm surprised I lived ten years not knowing about you." Arnold smiled as Riley's eyes clouded with confusion. "If I could go back in time, I wouldn't stop your mother from telling me about you."

Riley nodded his head and smiled. "I wouldn't either."

"Cool." Arnold smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Riley was a great kid. Arnold was still mad with Helga and at himself. But it was true; he wouldn't stop Helga from telling him.

Hell, he would have made her tell him sooner.


	5. Firefly Fair

(Scene 1)

Phoebe walked into the family room with a tray of ice tea and coffeecake. She smiled as Arnold gently played with Tai.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by." He said.

"No problem. I'm just sorry that neither Helga or Riley told you they be out today." Phoebe smiled as she sat down.

"No big deal. I mean, it's been a week, I don't expect either of them to tell me everything going on in their lives." Arnold shrugged.

Phoebe smiled and watched as Arnold gently bounced Tai up and down. "You're good with kids."

"I am a teacher." Arnold smiled. Phoebe nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I knew that. So, you and Helga talk about you know, what this whole thing means?" Arnold looked at the petite woman and sighed, returning his eyes to the baby.

"Actually, I haven't exactly talked to her since she told me about Riley. I think she's avoiding me."

"Eh, I wouldn't blame her." Phoebe said. Arnold looked at her. "Well, I mean… she's dealing with a lot."

"And I'm not?" Phoebe held up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry." Phoebe said. "She should be home soon, I mean… it is a brunch with her mother and sister."

"Phoebe!" An aggravated voice shouted from the front door.

"See." Phoebe smirked as she got up.

Helga was leaned up against the front door rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked looking over the tired woman.

"Oh god, I swear my sister _never_ changes. I think I tried to stab her with a fork. Do you have anything stronger then a beer in this house?" Helga asked.

Phoebe looked at her, opening her mouth. She slightly shrugged and slowly began shaking her head. Helga stared at her and then put a hand over her forehead.

"Oh jeez, you don't even have beer. I should have gone home with my mother, she would have had beer."

"You have a visitor!" Phoebe said, breaking Helga's train of thought.

"Is it Sid? Good, he'd know a few good places to get a drink."

"It's not exactly Sid." Phoebe said cringing a bit.

"But I do know a good place to get a drink."

Helga looked past Phoebe to Arnold who was smiling. Her baby blue eyes shifted back to Phoebe who shrugged and then offered a half smile.

"Have fun?"

(Scene 2)

Helga looked around the highly decorated room. She looked over at Arnold. "It's not so much a bar as it is a restaurant."

"You'll like it." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, Arnold, how good of you to come! It's been ages!" A man, tall, skinny, with a heavy accent smiled as he embraced Arnold.

"Hi Luke, I need a table for two." Arnold said after the French man let him go.

"Of course! Michelle!" A short woman raced towards Luke, stopping mere inches from him.

"Oui Monsieur?" She said, Helga cringed at the girl's accent.

"Show Arnold and his lovely guest to our best table."

"Oui." She smiled as she glided through the tables and customers. She stopped at a small table in an isolated corner. There was dim lighting, the scent of chocolate, and a candle; Helga sat down looking at Michelle.

"Can I _please_ have a rum and coke?" Helga asked, bordering on begging.

"Sure." The girl turned to Arnold.

"Glass of Rosairo is fine." Arnold smiled as Michelle wandered off. He looked to see Helga staring at him intensely. "What?"

"How does a guy like you, get a table like this?" Helga asked, looking around.

"The owner's son was a student of mine two years ago, he was one of my favorite students. And I guess I was one of his favorite teachers because when I came here they treated me like a king. I just helped him get into his first choice college. His father was pleased." Arnold smiled as Michelle placed down their beverages. He looked at Helga and watched her drink half of her glass down.

"Oh, that felt so good." Helga smiled. Arnold stared at her. "What? I'm not an alcoholic and I quite smoking the day I left for Illinois. But so help me, I _need_ something." She polished off the rest of her drink and gave a gentle sigh.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He joked as he gently sipped his red wine. He smiled as the cool liquor slid down his dry throat.

Helga stared at him and then began looking around the beautiful restaurant. She watched the happy couples and perfect families laugh and talk about their days.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"Just ate with my mother and sister."

"Right." He nodded.

They sat in silence, Helga averting her eyes, Arnold never taking his off her.

"What?" Helga finally asked looking at him.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated, sipping his wine.

"I have not." Helga said.

"You have so, I haven't seen you since Monday when you told me about Riley."

"So… I've been busy." Helga shrugged.

"With what? You're on vacation." Arnold challenged. Helga opened her mouth but closed it quickly. "See?"

"Oh, shut up." Helga snapped. This, however, did not faze Arnold. "What do you want from me?"

"I guess nothing." Arnold shrugged. "I can't take the mother of my child out for a drink?"

"Cute." Helga said, playing with the ice in her empty glass.

"So, the Firefly Fair starts tomorrow night." Arnold said, still sipping his wine.

"And?" Helga asked. She hadn't been to the fair in eleven years. She was sick the week it was held during junior year, and was in Illinois the end of her senior year.

"Well, I want to take Riley."

"You can take him."

"I also wanted to take you." Arnold said, smiling.

Helga looked at him. "Like… what?"

"Like two parents taking their child to a fair." Arnold smirked as he saw the fireworks erupting from Helga's head.

"Like a family?"

Arnold stopped smiling. He didn't exactly think of it like that. Not at all. He wasn't expecting retaliation. Maybe a simple, "what the hell are you on?" or even "Ha, in _your_ dreams". But _not_ that. Not Family, not her tone of voice, not something that was not Helga.

It was his turned to avert his eyes. Was he ready for _family_ yet?

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." Helga said shaking her head. She had meant it like that, but it was her premature meaning. She was ready for a family, the idea dwelled on her mind for ten years. Arnold had exposure of a week.

Arnold looked up. "No, I… no. Look, I just thought it be nice. We _both_ spend time with Riley, together."

"I…" Blue eyes crashed dangerously with green eyes. He was so hopeful. She sighed. "Ok."

"Really?" Arnold said, slightly shocked.

"…It'll be… fun."

Famous last words.

(Scene 3)

There were loud noises, children screaming, parents screaming, fair hands shouting into the crowd, rides beeping and singing, it was a mad house.

Helga stretched up. The warm breeze hitting her bare arms. She smiled as Riley came running at her.

"It was SO much fun!" He shouted, hugging her tightly. She looked up to see Arnold and Gerald, slightly green.

"Have fun boys?" She smirked.

"Shush you." Gerald said. Phoebe smiled as she fussed over Tai in his stroller.

"No more roller coasters." Arnold said looking sickly. Helga laughed. Riley was wired, ready and willing to "risk" his life again.

Helga gently pushed a few strands of her hair, that had fallen from her ponytail, off her face. They had been at the fair for over two hours. They had done almost every ride at least twice. Arnold and Gerald both spent at least a hundred dollars trying to win stuffed animals and other fair prizes for the three kids. Riley had not only eaten funnel cake, but a gyro, French fries, chicken strips, pizza, and ice cream. Yet, he was probably holding out better then both Arnold and Gerald, who were still "those young guys".

"So," Phoebe smiled. "What's next?"

Riley looked around and then pointed at the overly large Ferris wheel.

Helga's mouth opened a bit. She wasn't exactly a fan of heights.

"Sounds great." Phoebe said, and began walking over to the Ferris wheel.

"Welcome, welcome." An elderly man greeted the pack. "Two per seat. Well the baby of course counts with the parent."

Riley smiled and turned to his parents. "I'll ride with Lilith."

"Riley I—"

"Great! Riley and Lilith, Gerald, Tai, and me, and Helga and Arnold." Phoebe smiled. Before words could be spoken, Gerald and Phoebe were already getting into the compartment.

"Riley are you sure?" Helga asked. The boy smiled and grabbed Lilith's hand.

"See at the top." He smiled brightly and climbed in with Lilith giggling happily next to him.

"The next happy couple." The elderly man smiled at the two blondes.

"You first." Arnold whispered.

Helga looked at him and climbed in. Arnold sat next to her and watched the ground grow farther away as they went towards the sky.

They stopped at various intervals, until finally reach the top.

"Wow," Arnold smiled.

Helga looked down; they were high, very, very high. She quickly closed her eyes and grabbed on to the first thing she could find.

Arnold's hand.

"Scared?" Her eyes stayed shut tightly.

"I don't like heights." Helga mumbled.

"Ok." Arnold gave her hand a small squeeze. "Well let's take your mind off of it."

"How?"

"Open your eyes." Helga opened her eyes slightly. "Look at me."

She turned and looked at him. "This is suppose to help because?"

"If you're looking at me, you can't be looking at the ground. If your not looking at the ground, no height problem."

"Your logic is crude." Helga said, but found herself smiling. "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Arnold smiled.

"Riley's having a great time, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Helga smiled.

"He's a great kid, you raised him wonderfully."

"Thank you." She smiled. She looked down, noticing their hands were entwined together. She looked up and gently un-weaved her hand from his. "I'm sorry you had to miss so much."

Arnold smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's ok."

They began moving, slowly. They sat and watched as the fire works show started off near the pier.

"It's beautiful." Helga smiled. Arnold nodded and looked at her.

"It is." He smiled. He gently took her hand in his again and turned back to the firework show.

Helga looked at him. "What…?"

"I'm scared of heights." He smiled, never shifting his eyes.

Helga couldn't help but smile.

__

"Helga! Come on!" Arnold shouted as Helga raced to gather her things.

Why did she volunteer to do backstage work for their eighth grade play? She ran on the stage, glaring heavily at Arnold.

"Jeez Arnoldo. Stop acting like you're the star of the play!" She helped him put on his jacket.

"I'm the lead." Arnold stated dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Helga mumbled as she took a step back.

The jacket was a little big, but it should be fine for the play. All she had to do now was worry about Lila's costume and the props. Damn Mr. Simmons for using the guilt trip on her.

"So…" He said, as she circled him like a hawk.

"Do you feel comfortable? It's a little big, but not bad enough where we have to ship it off to be fitted." Helga said, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable. Did you make it?"

"Ha." Helga said, walking a few feet away to the desk they had set up. "Sheena did, she has some inane ability to be creative in the clothing department."

"She did a great job." Arnold said looking at the sleeves and feeling the silky fabric on the inside of the jacket.

"Uh huh." Helga said. He figured she was ignoring him or had blocked him out completely.

"So… I heard you tried out for the lead." Arnold stated.

"Yeah, Phoebe dared me too. Besides Sid swore he was going to get the part of Leopold." Helga stated not looking up.

"You would have made a good Kate." Arnold smiled.

"I'm sure I would have, lucky me though, I get to do all the background glamour." Helga said, eyes still casted downward.

"Well, you are creative and have a knack for taking charge." Helga finally looked up, glaring at Arnold with every ounce of bitterness she had.

"Why are you tell me all this? What could you possibly_ want from _me_?"_

"Nothing, nothing at all." Arnold taking a step back. Helga's eyes began to bore into him.

"You are lying." Helga said. Her voice sharp and clear.

"Heh." Arnold continued backing away. "Seriously, nothing, I was just trying to be nice."

"Cut. It. Out." Helga said, casting her eyes back at the various papers strewn on the desk.

"Someone's grouchy." Arnold said, gently taking off the jacket.

"Someone's about to die." Helga said with the same tone as Arnold.

He looked at her, glaring slightly. "What's your problem?"

Helga looked at him, and then began walking behind the curtain. "You."

"That girl… I swear…" Arnold said walking over to desk. He looked at the various papers. Extra scripts, costume designs, various changes and non-changes made to the script, he looked from one page to the next.

"Hello Arnold." He looked up and smiled as the girl with the red hair and freckles walked up the stage. "How are you?"

"Great!" He smiled. Lila nodded and then looked at his jacket.

"Is that your costume? It's ever-so-nice." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Lila." Arnold said blushing.

"Oh jeez." The two turned to see Helga walking from behind the curtain holding a clipboard. "Lila your costumes are in your dressing room along with Sheena and Rhonda, please go try them on so the two of them can make various adjustments."

"Ok Helga. Thank you ever so much for going through all this trouble." Helga looked at her sweet smile and felt instantly nausea.

"Whatever Lila, whatever." Helga waved her off. Lila bounced behind the curtain and disappeared.

"I can't wait till this play gets running. There's a make out scene." Arnold smiled widely. Helga looked at him, glaring.

"Get off my stage."

"You really have to be nicer."

"No, I really don't." Helga said, sitting down. "Look I have a lot to do, ok? I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals."

"Fine." Arnold gently placed his jacket on the desk and began walking down the stairs. He turned around and stared at Helga. "Am I ever going to understand you?"

She looked up and stared at him. She sighed and then looked back down at her clipboard and the desk.

"Probably not."

Arnold let go of her hand as they stepped off the Ferris wheel. Riley jumped over to them smiling.

"Can we go on again?!"

(Scene 4)

Arnold smiled as he laid Riley down on the bed in the guest bedroom. He smiled as he pushed some of the boy's blonde hair off his forehead.

"Thanks." Helga smiled as she walked Arnold to the front door.

"Yeah, no problem. You mind if I take him bowling with the guys tomorrow?"

"No problem." Helga smiled as Arnold waved good bye. She shook her head as she leaned against the front door.

"Do I sense some forbidden magic?" Phoebe said as she walked down the stairs.

"No, because there is no forbidden magic left for him." Helga said following her into the kitchen.

Phoebe pulled out a bottle and looked over at Helga. "You never know Helga, he was your first love."

"He was my first unrequited love."

"He's been your only love." Phoebe countered.

Helga closed her mouth and then sighed. "What are you getting at?"

"You have two more weeks before you go back to Chicago."

"So?"

"Have you even thought about what you and Arnold are going to do?" Phoebe asked, heating the bottle up.

Helga placed her hand on her cheek and watched as Phoebe moved around the kitchen.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you two should talk about it." Phoebe said.

"No." Helga said.

"Why?"

"Because that means he's officially back into my life." Helga said, staring at the kitchen table. She heard Phoebe sigh.

"I hate to burst your bubble but he's already _officially_ back in your life." Phoebe said turning around and walking back upstairs.

Helga sighed. "Yeah, I know."


	6. Slightly established

(Scene 1)

"No, Lucy... no... well... no..." Helga paced around the Johanson kitchen at seven fifteen in the morning. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing pink silk pajama pants and a white tank top with a white sweat jacket over it. She placed her hand on her forehead. "Lucy lots of guys have that problem... no I don't think it's a big deal."

Phoebe shook her head as she continued to make breakfast and a bottle for Tai. Gerald walked in attempting to correctly make a knot for his tie. He gently kissed Phoebe as she smiled and then turned and stared at Helga.

"What is she doing?"

"On of her _clients_ is having an emergency." Phoebe whispered.

Helga turned and looked at them. "No Lucy, you're not being spoken to by god... it's my friends... I'm not in Chicago... no..."

"Sort of reminds me of you before the Hospitable made you take your maternity leave." Gerald said in awe of Helga's faces and actions as her client/patient manipulated her time.

"Gerald... I work with children... they didn't exactly call me to ask about their boo-boos." Phoebe shook her head.

"This damn... help." Gerald whined.

Phoebe stared at him and without any real work made the perfect tie knot. "Please go to work."

"Fine." Gerald smiled and kissed her. As he walked out of the kitchen he playfully slapped Helga who swiveled around and glared at him.

"Bye." Phoebe said. Helga became distracted by her patient once again as the front door shut behind Gerald.

"Lucy, I... no... no..." Helga sat down. Phoebe looked at her and smirked.

"Five, four, three, two..." Helga got back up again and began pacing, ignoring whatever Phoebe was doing. "She never changes."

"Morning Phoebe." She looked up and smiled at the young boy with the cornflower hair.

"Morning Riley. Do you like eggs?"

"Uh huh." He sat down and watched his mother pace around the kitchen. "What is she doing?"

"Talking to Lucy." Phoebe smiled. Riley made a small "o" with his lips and nodded.

"One of her head cases." This caused Phoebe to laugh and make a stressed out Helga turn sharply.

Blue eyes crashed with blue eyes. Phoebe watched the exchange. Whatever Helga was mentally throwing his way, Riley was easily backing down. She smirked slightly as he shrugged and mouthed an apology.

"So..." Phoebe said, smiling as she interrupted the mother/son battle. "What are you and your father planning on doing today?"

"We're going to the park, swimming, and then to see Grandpa and grandma." Riley smiled as he began eating his eggs.

"Sounds fun!"

"It will be!" Riley said excitedly.

Helga, who had stepped outside into the small yard, walked back in. Her cell phone conveniently missing.

"Did you throw it away?" Helga made a face at her best friend and sighed.

"It's in my pocket. Jeez, I leave for a week and a half and Lucy's ready to fly from the Chrysler building."

"She's suicidal?" Phoebe asked, as she placed a plate in front of Helga.

"I don't know." Helga shrugged. Phoebe looked at her skeptically. "It's not like I can discuss it."

"You're no fun." Phoebe frowned.

"Get use to it." Helga gently put her head down on the table. Riley smiled.

"Why don't you spend the day with me and Arnold?" It was an innocent question.

Maybe not with the most innocent of reasons, but still.

Helga looked at him and made a slight face. "No, I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm your child, how are you imposing?" Riley smirked.

Phoebe watched with amusement from behind the island.

"Riley... I doubt it be a good idea."

"Then it's settled." Helga looked at her son confused. "You're coming!"

"Riley—"

"I can't hear you!" Riley smiled and jolted up the stairs.

"I swear to... that kid is such a pain in the butt." Helga said, shaking her head.

"Smart as hell though." Phoebe smiled and sat down with her tea. "If anything, at least you and Arnold will have time to talk."

"Ugh." Helga placed her head down again.

"I know." Phoebe said gently patting her head.

(Scene 2)

Helga sat on the grass reading a novel she had brought along with her to read at night. Now seemed like a better time. Her hair was up in some French twist of sorts, as her blue eyes seemed to concentrate more on the scene before her then the pages on her lap.

Arnold laughed as he grabbed Riley from behind. "You're it!"

"No fair!" Riley shouted as he began running after Arnold.

Helga shook her head. She felt out of place. After the fair a few days ago she once again began her crusade to avoid Arnold. There were _way_ too many emotions for her wounded body to harbor.

She smiled as Riley lunged at Arnold, toppling them to the ground. Had she been an innocent bystander she would think they were the closest father/son team in the world. But she knew they weren't. They weren't very far from it either though.

"Mom! Did you see that?" Riley shouted coming over to her.

"I sure did." Helga smiled. Arnold flopped down next to her.

"Fast little guy we have here." He smiled at her. Helga nodded and looked back at Riley.

"So—"

"Can I go play with Harold and Sid? There right over there!" Riley said pointing towards the basketball courts.

Helga looked at him, then nodded her head. "Sure."

"You coming Arnold?" Riley smiled.

"I'll be there in few." Arnold smiled as he watched Riley race over to Sid and Harold. Sid scooped him up in a giant hug and as Harold tossed him the basketball.

Helga smiled as she watched Riley run up and down the courts, passing the ball to Sid and then catching it as they made their way to the hoop. He made a three point shot.

"It's almost like watching the clock turn back slowly."

She turned and looked at Arnold. "What?"

"I mean, look, remember us at ten? It's like looking at a flashback." Arnold smiled, still watching Riley play.

"I guess so." Helga said, her eyes still focused on Arnold.

_Helga marched down the hall and then growled as she saw Hillwood High's sweetest couple making out against her locker._

"_Je_sus_." She growled. "Can you two _please_ move?"_

_Arnold broke away from Lila and stared at the blonde haired girl. "Sorry." He mumbled and then gently moved himself off the locker._

"_Oh Helga! I'm ever-so-sorry!" Lila said, wiping her mouth delicately. _

"_That's _ever-so-alright_ Lila." Helga growled. She was ever so going to kick the little red head's ass._

"_I'm glad we bumped into you though!" Lila smiled. "I'm having a party and I wanted to invite you!"_

_Helga stared at her, then shifted her eyes to Arnold. "No."_

"_But Helga—"_

"No._" Helga repeated grabbing her books and basketball uniform. _

"_Please Helga! It would mean ever-so-much to me!" Lila was close to groveling. _

_Helga looked at her and rolled her eyes. There was probably some kind of _Carrie_ drama that was gonna go down at the party if she was invited. She just did not feel like having pig's blood on her this weekend._

"_Lila, it's _ever-so-sweet_ of you to invite me." Helga said glaring at the porcelain farmer's daughter. "But I _do not_ want to go."_

_With that she slammed her locker door and began heading to the JV's locker room._

_She was trying to calm down before she went on the court and tried to murder her teammates. You can only do it so many times before the coach gets upset._

"_It wouldn't have killed you too say you'd at least think about it." Helga turned around and stared at the boy with the not-so football head and the cornflower hair._

"_Why are you always behind me with some goody-two-shoe's logic?" Helga bordered on screaming._

"_Because you hurt Lila's feelings." Arnold said, glaring at Helga. He cringed as she returned his look with twice the force._

"_Who cares?" Helga said. Her tone suggested death be in the air._

"_I. Do." Arnold said, standing a few inches taller then her._

"_Again, who cares?" _

"_I just wish you would tell me what the hell is your deal?"_

"_You. Ok? You're my deal. I'm not going to some stuck up party just to have Rhonda and her little group make fun of me, as some scene from _Carrie_ unfolds." Helga continued her way back to the locker room._

_A strong grip caught her shoulder. Blue crashed with green._

"_Why would you care what Rhonda has to say?" His tone was soft and understanding. _

_Helga turned and looked towards the locker room. She shut her eyes tightly. This is how a kingdom could crumble. _

_Emotions._

"_She only says it because she's jealous. Come on. You're not exactly the ugly duckling anymore." _

_This was either a very well planned out insult or Arnold was complimenting his grade school bully. _

_Helga turned around and looked at him. Pulling herself away from his strong grip. _

"_Go. Away." Helga whispered. Arnold looked at her and took a step back._

"_Just think about it." He whispered and then began walking back towards Helga's locker. _

_Helga shook her head and hurried to the locker room. _

_As she reached the door she turned back and watched Arnold disappear around the corner. Helga closed her eyes and headed into the darken locker room._

_Damn him._

Blue crashed with green.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Helga shook her head and looked at Arnold. He was always ready and willing with comfort or advice.

She _loathed_ him.

"No, I just... I was thinking about something." Helga shook her head.

"About what?" Arnold pressed.

Helga shook her head. "Nothing."

Silence enveloped them as they watched Riley play in the distance.

"A week more, right?" Arnold asked, looking down at the grass.

Helga looked at him and then at her book. "Yes, I have so much work to do and Riley is starting camp. I mean it would be nice to stay longer, but it's not possible."

"I'll try and come up before school starts again. For like a week." Arnold shrugged.

Helga nodded. "Riley would like that."

"What about you?" Arnold looked at her. Soft lines on her face, soft blond hair whisped off her face, her pouty cherry lips, and those eyes. Bluer then blue eyes.

Helga looked up to watch Riley jump on Harold's back attempting to make a dunk. She shook her head. "I don't know what I'd like."

(Scene 3)

Helga, or as grandma liked to call her, Eleanor, was sitting in the family room of the old boarding house. Arnold was sitting next to her looking over random papers as Riley was in the backyard playing golf with Grandpa.

Arnold lifted his eyes from the paper he was reading and smiled at Helga. "Do you remember when Gerald had that house party in sixth grade?"

"Yes, we played spin the bottle. Everytime you or me spun the bottle it always landed on each other." Helga smiled slightly.

"Remember what you said after like the third time we _had_ to kiss?"

"A higher being is playing a cosmic joke on me." Helga laughed slightly.

"You weren't a bad kisser."

"Eh, you were." She laughed as Arnold threw a pillow at her. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Arnold smiled. "You are so mean."

"I am." Helga laughed.

It took a few minutes but Helga's laughter died down and the two, once again, sat in silence.

"You're grandparents are really sweet about all this." Helga smiled.

"They've wanted great-grandchildren since I turned twenty-one. I guess they wanted to see me taken care of before they... you know... went." Arnold stated, stumbling over the words.

Helga nodded. "I still can't believe we're only twenty-eight. I feel like I'm forty." She laughed. "I'm happy I'm slightly established though. Not many people are established at twenty-eight."

"I know I'm not established. I mean I love working with the kids, and the boarding house, but there's still a million things I have to do. Phoebe and Gerald lucked out."

"They did, didn't they. I mean with Gerald working at the Advertisement Company since he was sixteen, he's been established for a while. I'm proud of Phoebe; she got done with medical school after eight years. Hell, she got married and had a child in the middle of it all." Helga sighed. "I was always envious of how well they fitted their lives together."

"Me too. I always wanted that family aspect of life." Arnold smiled.

Helga looked towards the doorway and back to Arnold. "Well, you're partially there."

Arnold looked up and nodded his head. "I am, aren't I?"

"Riley likes you, a lot. It's gonna be hard dragging him back to Chicago."

"It'll be ok. We'll work something out." Arnold smiled.

Helga nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

They sat staring at various objects around the living room. Helga drew her knees to her chest as she gently rested her chin.

Arnold smiled as he ruffled through some of the papers.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night. Give us some time to talk." Arnold smiled.

"I don't—"

"Please." Arnold begged.

Helga looked at him. Her first mistake. His eyes begged with hers. His lips were curled up in a soft smile, as some wild hair fell over his face.

Helga gently ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the strands back. It was purely instinct but she was having a hard time taking her hand away from his face.

He gently brought his hand to hers. He took hers in his, making her recoil her hand and hold it close to her body.

"Ok." She whispered avoiding his eyes.

Arnold looked at her; he was to say the least upset by her sharp action. But he kept his smile from faltering.

"Good."

(Scene 4)

"Are you two going to get married?" Riley asked as his mother tucked some of the whisps of hair from her face behind her ears.

"No." Helga said, looking at Riley from the mirror. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, if you're my mom and Arnold's my dad... then aren't you two suppose to be married?" It was childish innocence.

However, in a perfect world, it would not have been foolish sight but instead fact.

"It's slightly more complicated then that dear." Helga said as she grabbed her purse and stood in front of the closet mirror.

Her hair was down, straight and sleek. Her make up normal, some lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow. She was wearing a red skirt that went down to her knees with a pink halter-top. She was wearing black sandals that laced up her calves. She was wearing a silver bracelet and her watch, along with her college ring.

"Do I look ok?" She asked.

"You look amazing." That was not Riley's voice.

She turned to see Arnold smiling in the doorway. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt. The first few buttons were undone and the shirt was un-tucked. He was going for dressy casual.

"You look nice too." Helga smiled.

"Thank you. Ready to go?" He held out his arm for her to take. Riley sat on the bed, amused.

"Have fun... stay out as late as you want!" Riley smiled.

"Thanks... go to bed." Helga said staring at her only child.

Arnold chuckled a bit and ruffled the boy's head. "Have a good night short-man."

"Ok... Dad." Riley winked, as Arnold's smile grew larger.

Helga's lips curled up slightly, as her heart stung a bit.

She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten herself into this.

"_You look beautiful honey." Sid's mother smiled as she took another picture. _

_Helga smiled as she nodded her head. Her hair was up in curls and sparkles, glitter adorning her beautiful up-do. Her dress was a baby pink, accenting her curves and falling into a beautiful A-skirt, flowy and innocent. The top was high, covering her upper chest, in the back was a criss-cross of baby pink straps, until reaching her lower back were it fell into a small thin bow. She was wearing pearls, earrings and a bracelet. They were her grandmother pearls. Her mother had given them to her. She was wearing four-inch heels, pearl colored to match her ensemble._

_She felt like Cinderella... well maybe not quite Cinderella, but still._

_Sid slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. His mother snapped another shot of the happy couple. _

"_You two are going to be the most beautiful people at the Prom." She smiled, snapping another picture._

"_Thank you." Helga smiled. _

_It took less then a half-hour, but soon Helga and Sid were in the limo with Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Patty, Eugene, and Sheena. _

_The ride to the expensive banquet hall on the outskirts of Hillwood was filled with laughter and old stories. There wasn't a moment of silence. _

_Soon they stood outside mingling with old friends, enemies, and new faces. It was beautiful and carefree._

_Helga looked around until her eyes landed on Arnold and Lila, who were talking to Gerald and a very cynical looking Phoebe. _

_Helga examined the green dress Lila wore. It was low cut in the front with practically no back. Her hair was down in curls, green crystal accessories spread throughout the red glory. She looked bored as she hung from Arnold's arm like a trophy girlfriend. _

_Lila caught the blue glazed and stared at Helga. _

_Helga knew that the girl was thinking hideous things about her, but she didn't care. _

_Arnold catching Lila's distant look moved his eyes in the direction of Helga. He smiled slightly as he took in the beauty that was Helga at the age of eighteen. _

_Helga looked back at him; the world seemed to slip away. _

_He was standing staring at her. She was standing staring at him. It was a perfect moment._

_Helga felt something on her neck. She turned her head and laughed as Sid kissed her collar bone and began briefly telling her about how every girl was right now complaining to their dates on how gorgeous she looked. _

"_You do look beautiful." They turned to see Arnold, standing, smiling. Lila was standing with Rhonda, all glaring in Helga's direction._

"_Thanks Arnoldo." Helga smirked. On the inside she was melting. _

_Sid placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled slyly to Arnold. _

"_Maybe I'll let you dance with her." Arnold nodded._

"_I'd like that." He said, his eyes focused on Helga. _

"_We'll just have to wait and see how my dance card goes." Helga looked at Arnold one last time before heading into the banquette hall._

Helga sighed as they drove in silence to whichever restaurant Arnold had in mind.

"Remember... that home game?" She said, looking at him. "During senior year?"

"There were quite a few home games." Arnold said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"The one where I said I never wanted to see you again." Helga smirked a bit. It had been a lie, of course.

"Oh... _that_ game." Arnold laughed a bit. "What about it?"

"I'm sorry I said it." Helga looked out her window.

"It's ok." Arnold smiled and gently touched her arm, before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

Helga smiled and nodded.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all.


	7. In a perfect world Pt 1

She was cold and wet. There was no rhythm or reason for this punishment. Maybe she had been a bit obnoxious as a child. Was that enough to punish her?

She looked over to the man who caused her so much pain, in more ways then one. He was laughing, hysterically. She had managed to block out the sound of his joyful laughter as she sat on the edge of the fountain plotting ways to kill him.

A hitman was top of her list.

It had all been very innocent.

They were walking after a wonderful meal. Talking, joking, reminiscing about past experiences. Well, the good experiences mostly. She said something about being ticklish. She was never really very bright when it came to things like this.

He had begun a full attack. She was crippling under the quick fingers. She pushed him away. Seeing her arm move he took a step back. Being a clumsy person made him trip and begin to descend into the fountain.

Any other man would have been a gentleman and spare the pride of their "date". Not him though. His hand reached out to grab something.

Something like her shoulder.

They tumbled into the chilled waters of Hillwood's upper-town park's fountain.

Furious just did not do her any justice.

She again looked at him still laughing it up. It _was not_ funny. Not at all. She was cold, and wet, and her beautiful sleek hair was now curly and frizzy. Not that she really cared; it was the principle of the matter.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She asked. He looked at her, still laughing.

"Do what?" He was waiting for a witty, charismatic response, like "leave me high and dry?" Because he was ready and willing with "but you're not, you're low and wet." As he looked at her, he realized this wasn't any type of game.

Her lips were drawn in a tight line. Her eyes were watery and incased with fury. Her cheeks were slightly redden. He stopped laughing and was now awaiting death to come a callin'.

"_This_." She out stretched her arms.

"I'm sorry Helga. It was an accident." He said, on some level he knew that _this_ was not _what_ she was talking about. On some level, he knew _this_ was what _had_ to be talked about.

"Arnold…" Helga paused, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "Why are you doing this to me? I mean, I know that you and Riley on some wavelength or another need each other. But why do you keep having to involve me?"

This had to be some kind of test. Damn him for not being good with tests. "Helga… you're his mother, how can I _not_ involve you."

"No. No, you're not just involving me you are _involving_ me." Helga shook her head. Damn her for being the one who could use words to get back at him. "You're not just turning this into a parent plus a parent equals a child. You are trying to create some type of family. Helga plus Arnold plus Riley equals a family. We're not a family. We can never be a family." Helga said. Arnold looked at her.

The thought had been in his mind. He did want a family. He looked over at Helga. In some twisted idealistic way, he knew that somewhere along the line he's meet up with her again. He had no clue it would be this complicated.

"Admit it. Had it not been for Riley, we would not have gotten this far." Helga said. Arnold looked at her. He could imagine her sitting in a fluffed out leather chair using the exact tone and similar words to one of her patients as she doodled in an expensive notebook.

"I can't admit that Helga. Because I don't know if it's true or not." Arnold looked at her, hoping to catch her off guard, to salvage himself. But her lips were still in a line and her eyes were calm. He mused she was like the eye of a storm.

"It's true." She nodded her head curtly. She looked so convinced. Arnold noticed the quiver in her lips, the tremble in her hands, and the way her shoulders feel, just enough to make it hurt.

"Helga…"

"No… you were right." Green eyes again became clouded. "It was a mistake."

"What was?" He had always been the densest of them all.

"That _night_." Helga hissed, as if there were millions of people listening to them.

"Look, you're mad, I get it. I'm not sure why but—"

"I'm angry at you, ok? I'm angry with myself. I'm angry that I was stupid enough to let you fall into my arms. If there was ever a thing I would take back…" She stopped herself. It wasn't true. She as mere seconds from renouncing her child. She didn't want to do that.

"I'm sorry I took it away from you." Arnold sighed. "I was just so afraid of what it all meant. You were my first time."

Even now, she thought, he could still talk about it casually.

"Guess what, bucko? It was _my_ first time as well." Helga stood up. She didn't know how it got this far or what she meant to say. But screw it.

"Helga!" Arnold grabbed her hand.

Blue eyes crashed dangerous with green eyes.

"Look… ok. I love Riley. I know it sounds illogical and premature. But that kid is everything I've wanted since I was five. He's home. He's family. He's from _me_ as well as you." Arnold's grip tightened as Helga tried to pull away. "You were the most beautiful girl in the school. Long blonde hair, legs for miles, a body to _die_ for. And yet, in my rush to obtain my obsession for so many years, I forgot to see everything else you were. Smart, charismatic, strong, loyal, endearing, an enigma with an infinite amount of answers. But they never fitted you, did they? _Never_. Look at you… you're successful, charming, a wonderful mother and friend. Tell me how I could _not_ have involved you? So far, after oh so many years, I hate to sound unpractical and premature, but you were the best thing to step back into my life."

Helga looked at him. She averted her eyes.

She was so tired of loving him, only to get hurt again.

It was some screwed up joke.

"I'm going home." Her voice was calm. Blue didn't meet with green, unnerving a reeling Arnold.

"Helga—"

"I get it Arnoldo. I do. But you have to get _this_," She turned sharply, snatching her hand from his. "I did not _wait_ for you. I never had a real boyfriend or got remarried because I _couldn't_. I did not come back to Hillwood to see _you_. Hell, if I had it my way you wouldn't have even _known_ I was still alive, much less that I had your child. So, whatever little game you're playing, I refuse to be involved. I'm no longer waiting for you to notice me. It's not about _you_ anymore."

She turned around and began heading out of the park.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her.

"To find myself a taxi!"

She had walked out of the huge dinning room to find the bathroom. She wanted to check her hair and make-up. Some how the materialistic value of prom even managed to take control of her.

"You slept with him? Like actually slept with him?" She stopped dead in her tracks as the voice filled the empty hallway.

"What's the big deal?" Another voice shouted.

"You. Cheated. On. Me." The first voice said, slowly and clearly. Almost like he was speaking to a dog. This made her laugh.

She walked a little further and looked around the corner to see Hillwood's second runner-ups for prom queen and king. Arnold and Lila.

"It's not like it meant anything!" Lila shouted. Arnold's eyes were ablaze.

Helga watched with interest.

"That's not the point!" Arnold screamed. Helga took a step back. She never, ever saw him so mad.

"Don't scream at me!" Lila said, and then did what anyone, well with her manipulative skills, would do. Cry.

"Lila… I hardly doubt that you're the one really hurting!"

Lila looked at him, tears subsiding as anger rose. "Fck you."

"Back at ya!" Arnold said. Lila stormed off back towards the banquet. Helga figured the little Barbie doll was going to go cry in the arms of her friends. They would all tell her it was not her fault that Arnold was to blame.

Her attention was turned back to Arnold who was sitting with his face in his hands. To the untrained eye he looked ready to fall apart. But there was something there.

"Arnold?" He looked up and stared at her. He put his face back in his hands.

"How much did you hear?" He mumbled.

"Oh, enough."

Silenced incased them.

"I guess I won't be needing that hotel room." Arnold chuckled slightly more composed. Helga smiled sadly and sat next to him on the couch that was in the lobby area.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Yeah, yeah, I mean, come on."

Helga nodded a bit. "You deserved better."

"Yeah, I question that sometimes." He sat back and stared at the ceiling. "I thought I had a winner, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Helga sighed.

"You owe me a dance." He laughed. Helga smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I know."

That jerk.

Helga sat on a bench waiting for a taxi to drive by, or a bus, or anything really. She placed her face in her hands as she took a deep breath.

How the hell did _that_ just happen?

She lifted up her head and stared at the starry sky. "Are you laughing yet? Is it funny enough for you?"

She sighed as she looked at the ground.

Everything she wanted to say never came out. Like how she was happy Riley now had a father. How she loved it when he looked at her and smiled. Whenever he was near she had butterflies. How she hasn't had butterflies in a long time. Since she was five, she's loved him. As she got older she became realistic and loved him for everything he wasn't.

But no, she had to tell him that she was pretty much done with him. She wasn't though, far from it. She just couldn't trust her heart to him again.

She looked back and sighed. Just like _that_ night so many years ago he wasn't coming after her.

In a perfect world… he would have followed her.

Helga looked at the various trinkets of the hotel room. Arnold decided he was going to sleep over at the hotel instead of going home to random questions.

He explained it was never good to go home and tell you're family you broke up with your girlfriend during prom because she's a slut.

Helga agreed.

She smiled as he laid on the bed, his shoe was kicked off near the door and his tie was thrown on a chair near by. Helga smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Sid had gone out with Harold and Stinky, some senior joke or something. Gerald and Phoebe where probably in their own hotel room, away from the cruel fate of the world.

Now it was just Helga and Arnold.

"You didn't have to stay if you didn't want too. I mean… it's not like you owe it to me." Arnold said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

She really didn't owe it to him. Not at all.

"I wanted to save the mini fridge." She shrugged.

"Thanks."

Helga smiled and leaned back a bit, staring at the serene look on his face. Arnold shifted his eyes and smiled as they landed on her pretty face.

"What?" He asked, almost amused.

"Nothing." Helga shook her head. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah." Arnold shook his head. "I'm surprised."

"You didn't think it hurt?" Helga asked, slightly shocked.

"No, that you haven't told me "I told you so" yet."

"I wouldn't kick a dog when he's down." Helga smiled.

"Thanks." Arnold laughed.

Helga smiled. She began to stare at the opposite wall when she felt something behind her. She leaned back and relaxed as his arm supported her.

"It really does mean a lot to me that you stayed. I mean, we're not like real friends or anything. I wouldn't blame you if you left now."

Helga stared at his lips. They looked so soft and so inviting. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm ok."

Arnold smiled as she stared into her beautiful face. When did this little ugly duckling become such a swan? His eyes moved along her face. Somewhere at some point of time Helga had took a change from Bob to Miriam. She even slightly resembled Olga. Except her eyes. Arnold stared into her soft eyes. They were bluer then blues. He tried to compare her eyes to something, but not even the heavens would do her eyes justice.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely.

Helga only saw his lips move. She had wanted this moment forever. She moved up closely and kissed him.

It was soft and timid.

Arnold was surprised but didn't deny this feeling. Her kisses were so innocent and fresh. Unlike Lila, hell nothing like Lila.

He didn't hesitate to deepened the kiss, and Helga wasn't ready to let go of a childhood dream.

Who cared if he was heart broken and she was living out a fantasy?

For that night, they were the only ones in the world.

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Helga sighed as she relaxed in the warm cab. The driver was currently telling her about his failed marriage and his two kids.

Like any decent psychiatrist Helga was mumbling all the right response.

She was happy to return to the Johanson estate.

She opened the door and then locked it.

As she turned back around a small figure stood at the bottom of the stairs. Helga's heart instantly sunk. He was sitting, smiling, one of _his_ smiles, contently waiting for his mother to return.

"Riley it's way past your bedtime." Helga lightly scolded.

"Did you two kiss? Are you getting married?" He asked excitedly.

Helga looked at him and shook her head. "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead and then sent him off to bed.

He looked at her, slightly hurt, but followed her orders.

Helga shook her head and walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She stopped as she saw Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table in a bathrobe.

"I'm assuming that means it didn't go well."

Before there are random acts of violence thrown towards me, I promise… PROMISE to have the second part up either tonight or tomorrow morning. There will be no like day in between. I promise I will not make you wait until Monday. So please, please, please, don't go all Kung-fo on me. NOW… yes this is a bit more angsty chapter, but all will be made sense of in the next part. I had to shed some light on the Prom Night. Helga and Arnold were both in a different reality. Arnold needed comfort and Helga wanted her fantasy. I felt adding more would have been too much. SOO there will be a part 2 that will be… "happier". So no attacky Danielly... I think we'll all be much happier with Part 2… Also… THANK YOU!!!! For all those who review, your opinions and everything mean sooo much to me :) Alright… I hope you enjoyed. Next part will be out later tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok? No waiting till Monday.


	8. In a perfect world Pt 2

(Scene 1)

"I told you to talk to him, not scream bloody murder at him." Phoebe stated, sipping her tea as she glared at Helga.

They had gone into New York for the day. Phoebe decided Helga needed a break from Hillwood. That and the small fact that Arnold was coming over to hang out at the house helped.

"I didn't yell at him." Helga said, drinking her Irish cream coffee.

Phoebe continued to glare at her. "I've known you since we were three... you yelled at him."

"Fine!" Helga gave in, not in the mood to deal with it. "I yelled at him. Go figure."

"Ok, say it with me... "Arnold, I love you. Please come live with me in my cabin by the sea"... repeat." Phoebe said.

Helga glared at her.

"I hate him."

"Ha! As much as a fat kid hates ice cream." Phoebe said, purposely throwing in certain words.

"Phoebe!" Helga placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said. She sighed. "You can't blame me."

"No, I can't." Helga covered her eyes. "I honestly didn't mean too. Why would I? I just... something was screaming in the back of my head."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. All I could feel was danger. I guess I don't want to get to close too him." Helga looked at Phoebe and shook her head.

"Helga... you might have to get close to him." Phoebe said slowly.

Helga looked at her long time friend and nodded. "I know that."

They sat in silence trying to find the right words for each other. Phoebe was the first to speak up.

"I never really figured out how this all started."

"It all happened so fast. One second I was staring into his eyes, those big green eyes, which were just so confused and so hurt. I really only went up with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I was gonna slip out after he fell asleep. I mean... I cared too much for him to let him have a drunken night and spend hundreds of dollars on the mini bar. I was sitting next to him and he was talking to me, I don't even know what he said. And then suddenly I found myself kissing him." Helga had begun gently stirring her tea and had a small smile playing on her lips. "I know it doesn't make much sense or any sense at all, but I felt safe with him. I felt like he really needed me, you know? I knew better, but all I wanted was that moment. God... I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid. You've liked him since forever." Phoebe said. In some twisted idealistic way it made sense. Arnold was heartbroken enough to have the need to escape; Helga was in love with him enough to let the situation be taken advantage of.

Phoebe shook her head. The webs they weave.

(Scene 2)

"For a psychiatrist she sure needs more mental help then most." Gerald commented as he and Arnold sat on the couch relaxing from taking the kids out all day.

"Shut up man." Arnold said, rubbing his temples.

"It's true." Gerald shrugged.

"Come on, she pops back into my life after ten years. Instead of being a normal person and concentrating on my son, I have to go and try to make his mother fall in love with me." Arnold began massaging his temples. "I would have yelled at me too."

"What do you mean try and fall in love with you?" Gerald asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Arnold said quickly.

"Yes you do."

"No I didn't."

"Arnold, I just heard you!" Gerald said. "You fell in love with Helga?"

"No!" Arnold said. He stopped rubbing his temples and looked at his best friend. "I don't think I did at least."

"Dude..." Gerald started. There just weren't any words.

"Look, I don't know, ok. She looks better then she did in high school, if that's at all possible. I love just talking to her and when she laughs, I mean wow." Gerald looked at the man with the cornflower hair. His green eyes were sparkling and his lips were curled in a sweet smile. "I mean, I haven't felt anything like this in a long time."

"So you magically fell in love with Helga in two weeks?" Gerald asked, confused.

"No..." Arnold said. "I don't _love_ her... but I'm starting to definitely _like_ her like her."

"What are you... ten?" Gerald asked, more amused then anything.

"You're a bad friend, ya know that." Arnold said glaring at Gerald.

"I just think maybe you're... I don't know... being slightly dramatic. I mean, ok, like you've been wanting a family since your grandpa had the tiny little stroke four years ago. And after Lila got married... forget it you went off the deep end. And now, by some cosmic miracle you now have a son."

"You're saying that I only like Helga because I want a family?"

"Let's be honest, Helga comes back after like a million years, with a son... your son. Helga was like obsessed with you throughout grade school and high school. It's like perfect instant family." Gerald concluded.

Arnold looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe your right."

"You want me to be wrong." Gerald said after a few minutes. He smirked and gently hit Arnold's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I like thinking you have no idea what you're talking about."

(Scene 3)

Phoebe smiled as she paid for her purchases and walked out of the store and shot a scolding look at Helga who was currently taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Do you know how bad that is for your health?"

"Shut up Phoebe." Helga said, her mind relaxing. "I am way too stressed out to face this by myself."

"You are not by yourself Helga." Phoebe said.

"Inside I am." Helga said, taking another long, satisfying drag.

"You are WAY too dramatic. Put it out." Phoebe said. Helga sighed and took another quick drag before putting it out in a near by garbage can.

"I liked it better when you were a smoker."

"I was fifteen and if I remember correctly someone, I will not say who, is the reason I started."

"Sure, blame me for all your problems."

"I didn't say who." Phoebe smirked.

They continued to walk the streets of the shopping capital of the eastern states. They each had various amounts of clothes and trinkets. Helga sighed and smiled as they pasted a sports store. Dead center was an overly large football.

"Do you think it would work out?" She whispered softly.

"What?" Phoebe asked suddenly confused.

"If Arnold and I actually did get married." Helga said. Phoebe looked at her strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Helga looked at Phoebe and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry... Riley and the whole are "you two getting married?" I guess... I don't know." Helga began mumbling towards the end.

"I don't know Helga." Phoebe shrugged. "It all seems somewhat—"

"Impractical." Helga said dryly.

"No, Helga... it's not impractical. You've been in love with him forever. Riley needs his father; you and Arnold both know that. Arnold's not in love with you... yet." Phoebe looked at Helga who was seconds from walking into a lamppost. Phoebe stopped and sighed. "Arnold does care about Riley and you. Maybe... maybe he's not to far from loving you."

"Why would he love me?" Helga asked, averting her eyes.

"Why wouldn't he?"

_Arnold sighed as he sat in English. Helga was avoiding him at all costs. Gerald had been finally allowed to talk to him again. It had been a week and he was trying to figure out how to make everything better. He could have shot himself for being so cruel to Helga. Not that she was giving him a chance to apologize or even tell her how he felt. _

_Granted he wasn't sure how he exactly felt. _

"_Alrighty class... I want to take some time and read our poems." Arnold stared at the young teacher in front of the room. They had a week left of school and he was still hung on teaching the class. _

_A collective groan swept across the classroom. Arnold noticed one hand raised in the air. _

"_Helga, my favorite poet." The teacher smiled. "Come grace us with the beauty that is your writing. _

_Arnold watched the blonde girl walk to the front of the classroom. She took great caution not to look at him. _

"_My poem is called Pink Silk and White linen." She cleared her throat. _"_Lay me down on linens of white_

_Wrap pink silk around me tonight_

_Say your prayers and kiss the dirt_

_Say it's love and make it hurt_

_As I dream, I'll dream of you_

_Say the things you want me too_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_Falling hard, to fast to sleep_

_If I wake before you leave_

_Emotions always on your sleeves_

_Say good bye, make it true_

_Let me think sweet things of you_

_When the sun rises in the East_

_Make believe that we're at peace_

_As the world is kept so hidden_

_We'll always have of pink silk and white linen."_

_The class gave an airy applaud. Helga smiled as their teacher clapped the loudest. _

"_Ms. Patacki, wonderful as usual! Would you like to explain the basis of your poem?"_

"_It's..." Her blue eyes wandered until finally landing on Arnold. "It's just like telling someone or something to let a person hold on to things that they thought were important to them."_

"_Very nice imagery. Any questions?"_

"_Why are you telling the person to kiss dirt?" A kid shouted out. _

"_It's a metaphor... kissing the ground someone walks on." Her eyes seemed to stay with Arnold's. _

"_What about the sun rising?" A girl next to Arnold mused._

"_It represents next morning, a new morning." Helga moved her eyes and smiled at her teacher. "Thank you."_

"_Brava Helga! Ok, Jeanie, you're next." Arnold couldn't take his eyes off of Helga who sat and put her head down. She sighed. _

_Arnold casted his eyes back at his desk. He wanted to say so much, but there was _nothing _to say._

_Helga looked over at him; he was the missing puzzle piece to her entire life. If she only knew what he was thinking._

_Jeez, she felt nausea._

Helga sighed and looked at the beautiful pond that laid in the middle of the park. She shook her head and looked over to Phoebe who was re-folding the clothes she bought for Lilith and Tai.

"Did he tell Gerald anything about me?"

"Not really." Phoebe said looking up. "You and him need to talk. _Talk_. No screaming, no bring up past resentments. Just _talk_. You only have a few more days."

Helga nodded. "Ok."

Phoebe smiled. "Ok."

(Scene 4)

Helga sat on the couch with Arnold. They were currently locked in the office.

Phoebe had not been joking.

"So..." Arnold started. Helga gently started to rub her temples.

"Let's just concentrate on Riley, ok?" Helga asked.

"Ok." Arnold said.

"How about on holidays we'll come to Hillwood and over the summer he'll come down? It'll save me money." Arnold stared at her and nodded.

"Sounds great."

"Good."

Silence surrounded them again. Helga stood up and began pacing. She often enjoyed pacing when things weighed heavily on her mind. Arnold's eyes followed her movements.

He looked down and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Helga."

This made a confused Helga, freeze and look back at the man.

"For what?" She asked, saying a silent prayer.

"For hurting you." He scratched the top of his head and stood up grabbing her shoulders softly. "I can't tell you that I've been in love with you since we were kids and that I always knew we would be together."

Helga looked away, nodding slightly.

"But I can tell you that I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time." He gently pushed some hair out of her face. "I don't know how it happened, but I know I don't want to go away."

Helga stared at him and began laughing softly. "You sound so corny."

Arnold stared at her and rolled his eyes. It took a few minutes but Helga regained composure and smiled.

"I don't want it to go away either." She said, with an airy tone.

"I think if we just forget about oh, _everything_... we'll be ok."

"It'll be hard, but you might be right."

"Let's just start over, ok?" Helga nodded as Arnold stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Arnold."

"Helga." Helga shook his hand.

They stared at each other and began laughing.

(Outside of the office door)

"They're laughing." Gerald said as he listened closely to the door.

"Why?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe she killed him?""

"Is it an evil "mahaha" laugh, or a happy laugh."

"I want to say happy."

"Maybe they finally came to some... solution." Phoebe said, putting her own ear to the door.

"Think they would make it?" Gerald asked.

"Only time can tell, right?"


	9. Author's NoteEverytime treat

**Aloha :) Ok, so here's the deal... I was reading over my story and I figured out, whoa... that is a pretty good ending... HOWEVER... I did actually have about 2-3 more chapters for this story, and then end it... so here's the deal I got a job... it's horrific... so I'll leave it up to you guys... if you want me to just add the last few chapters and be done with the story, that's fine, no biggie. If you want me to end it here, again... no big deal I can start writing a sequel, concentrate on the Helga/Arnold relationship and the Helga/Arnold/Riley relationship, it'll only be five or six chapters, but it's up to you guys. I have two ideas I want to start writing out for Hey Arnold... an Alternate Universe story (set in medieval times) and a high school story where they're all 16 and what not. So if I write a sequel I'll probably juggle around with the other stories ((Any body has any idea which you'd like to see first? Any opinions? I'm slightly partially to the medieval one, but whatever.)) **

**Sooo... tell me what you want to do, because you guys are the readers and I hold all your comments, reviews, everything in VERY high regard. **

**Also... THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed, you are all very, very amazing!! I love all the stories that you guys write and I can't wait to read more :) So either Review and tell me what you think or email me or even using AIM just IM me randomly, all will be good. **

**Now... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to have like just randomy Author notes so, haha, I will leave you with a one shot I wrote a few weeks ago, H/A... has absolutely nothing to do with the story, so don't even worry about it... if you want to read it go ahead or you could skip it, whatever :)**

**Also... haha this AN could be a story within itself... I did write the Poem "Lay me down..." I do write poetry and "songs" randomly... if you go to Fiction Press... under Jaded Angel I have a collection of poems and stuff, so you know, haha. **

**Thank you for your kind words, you are all very much the best! :)**

_Everytime ((One Shot))_

Stars lit up the black sky. Beauty took precedence over the cool breeze and chilling rainfall that had formed around the city. The nightlife seemed to be dead tonight, as the streets laid quiet, almost admiring the sweet rhythms of the falling water.

My hair was matted against my neck and my back. I was numb all over, neither hot nor cold. I was breathing in the sweet scent of cool rain, as the aroma of cigarettes and alcohol slid off my bruised body.

Bruised, but never broken.

I had been wandering for hours or mere minutes. It was hard to tell on nights like these. Nights where alcohol took precedence over everything. When alone wasn't so alone anymore.

The sting of a headache began forming in the back of my head. I needed to get out of the rain and into a sanctuary of some sort. I could catch my death out in weather like this. Not that it makes much of a difference then catching my death by polluting my blood and liver with alcohol.

It sucks being your own worst enemy.

The rain slid down my semi-bare arms. I could tell it was getting harder by the way it hit the ground. I sighed as I looked around trying to figure out where I was.

A familiar building, not ten feet away, made the corner of my lips twitch towards a smile. I walked to the side of the building and slowly made my way up the fire escape. The headache and slight blurred vision only made me react faster; I had climbed this fire escape too many times not know what I was doing.

I reached the rooftop and walked over to the large skylight. I traced my reflection in the window. Rain cascaded down my body on to the roof and the window. Rhythmic songs began forming in my head as I gently hummed a lullaby from a lifetime ago.

I watched as his chest moved up and down, rhythmic with the rain. His hair was pushed off his face as he laid in a peaceful abyss of sweet dreams. My hand gently pushed on the skylight, opening it slightly, just enough for me to slide into the warm room.

Like so many times before, I was stealth, like a cat, padding silently through his room. I made it to his bed, not a sound in my wake. His eyes were closed, moving slowly within. He smelt of fresh soap, clean and untouched.

My fingers grazed his forehead as they found themselves lost in the soft depths of golden hair. He was on his side, the blanket barely covering his exposed chest. His lips pressed together in sound sleep. My hand slid down his face and neck. I paused as my hand graced the warmth of his chest.

Suddenly, I was extremely cold. The numb feeling had finally left and in its place was the cold weight of the rain and alcohol binge. I looked at him. His bed screamed at me, demanding I warm up at once, inviting me to sleep in the sweet abyss of dreams and nightmares alike.

I felt a hand on my semi-bare arm. His touch ran through my body leaving a tingling and warm feeling. I looked down at his sweet face, his sea green eyes questioning my presence.

My hand found itself against his cheek; his smooth skin like velvet. I inhaled his scent as my mind became intoxicated by his voice. I knew he was speaking, but his words were lost in the fog that is my mind. My eyes watched his lips move. He was asking what he always asked, and saying the same speech, he always spoke.

Just like always, my lips found his in a hunger for salvation.

It didn't take long for his reaction. He would never turn me away, as I would never deny him.

This wasn't the first time I found myself in his arms as rain poured on the roof above us, and it would not be the last. There were countless times where I found myself at his window, and he found himself at my doorstep.

His lips began moving again, asking me if I was sure, if I was ready. I couldn't hear my voice, but knew the answer that was being spoken. It didn't matter if he heard what I was saying, it never mattered. The answer was always the same, everytime.

I live for the nights that mean everything and nothing at the same time. Nights that caused affliction in the morning, but made our minds and bodies reel during the passion of it all.

When all was said and done, I stayed in his arms. Safe from the outside world, as well as the inside one.

I stayed up listening to him breathe, rhythmic hot breaths against my neck. I could feel his chest moving up and down against my back as I held unto his arms that wrapped around my body.

I was never tired after seeing him, because I always felt the most alive when I was with him.

Come tomorrow it'll be the same routine; I'll give up on being the bad girl, the rebel, no drinking and no smoking. He'd go back to being the star point guard, the American jock, fan girls and victory games. Then a week or two from then, I'll be back in his arms after another binge and another stormy night. Most alive when I was so close to dead.

That's just how it always is, everytime.


End file.
